Eyes Are The Window To The Soul
by The All Powerful Genie God
Summary: Nine years and she's finally found him. Now this princess won't ever let him go again. "I found you, Bel" Oc/Xanxus story, don't like don't read
1. Prologue

Eyes Are The Window To The Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Prologue

"Onee-sama! Acedia-Onee-sama where are you!" a small blonde boy ran down the lavishly decorated hall. Tears ran from eyes looking wildly from side to side. He turned the corner only smack straight into an older girl. He looked up only to latch on to the girl's waist. "Dia-Onee-sama!" He sobbed into her pink dress and she put her arms around the small boy. A minute later Dia pulled away from him. She grabbed his hand and tugged him down the hall, stopping to enter a room. She sat him down on her bed and wiped his tears.

"There, there don't cry." he rubbed his fists into his eyes before looking up into the bangs that completely covered Dia's eyes. "Now then tell me what happened." He looked at her with his violet eyes before answering.

"Siel was being mean to me again. He kept saying that he was going to be king and that I was gonna be a loser and then he threw rocks at me and, and, and" he stopped to take a breath before continuing "he said that when he was king he was going to take you and that you would be his queen and you would never see me again." Dia breathed a small laugh, which the boy didn't appreciate. She smiled at his pout before pulling him into a hug.

"Bel you don't have to worry, I'll never really leave you" Dia smiled gently and watched as Belphegor blushed. "Do you want to know why Bel, why we'll never be apart" Bel nodded and watched as she put a hand to her forehead to push up her bangs. Bel now looked up into eyes identical to his own violet eyes. A gasp left his lips. "I've never shown anyone else my eyes Bel. We share eyes Belphegor. This is why I have and will always love you more than everybody else."

"But Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, and Baka-Siel don't have our eyes" He looked confused.

"That's because you and I, we're the true royally. The only other person who had our eyes was the first king and his first-born son. Our eyes prove that we are the true prince and princess so don't you ever let anyone tell you that you are not one."

"But why do you hide your eyes Onee-sama?" he asked her.

"I hide my eyes because no one but me and you deserve to look at them. You should hide yours too Bel, that brat Rasiel doesn't deserve to look upon such beauty. Your much to perfect Bel, you have to prove to everybody that you're that true prince. You have to win against Siel no matter how you do it. I believe that you can do it Bel even if I'm not here." Bel was so distracted by her speech he had a delayed reaction to her last sentence.

"W-What do you mean? Are you going on a trip?" She looked at him with a sad smile and he being the genius he is put two and two together. "Is Otou-sama sending you away? Was is Baka-Siel!" the seven year old panicked grasping on to the skirt of the twelve year olds dress. Dia looked at Bel with tears in her own eyes.

"Otou-sama set me up an arranged marriage. I'm to live with their family until I'm of age." Bel looked at her in horror. His most important person was being torn from his life. Bel watched as a twisted smile appeared on his sisters beautiful face "Don't worry though Bel they won't live long enough for me to be married. I could never marry someone unworthy of seeing our eyes" Bel understood that Dia had plans to kill the family she was being sent to. Murder was not an unusual concept in the young boys life.

"But Onee-sama where will you go?" he asked worried for his beloved sisters safety.

"I'm going to live in the forbidden lands Bel," he gasped. "But I promise one day I will find you and we will be together again" Bel nodded knowing that it would take a long time for her to find her way back to their castle. Those who left were never aloud to come back.

"I'll miss you Dia-Onee-sama" he said quietly "And I promise I'll beat Rasiel!" he told her determined to make his sister proud. Dia nodded and put her hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes seriously.

"Yes you must win by what ever means necessary. Alls fair in love and war Bel. You must gain eternal victory." She smiled at him once again before lifting her hands to fix his bangs so that they were covering his eyes. "Don't let anyone who isn't worthy see our eyes and never let anyone tell you what to do. You are the true prince Belphegor."

Princess Acedia left the castle two weeks later. A month after she left they received news that the royal family she was sent to was found slaughtered by the princesses hands. No one knew the real story nor did anyone know where the princess was but now everybody knew of the Bloody princess or Princess the Reaper.

Please review!

The Angel Who Cries Tears Of Blood


	2. Chapter 1: I Found You

Eyes Are The Window To The Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chapter 1: I Found You

A job in Japan was rare for Acedia but she had heard whispers of someone called prince the ripper traveling there. She attracted a lot of attention walking down the street but anyone would if the looked like her. Dia's hair was longer now reaching her hips but her eyes were still covered by her bangs and set on her head just before her bangs was a beautiful gem encrusted tiara. The twenty-one year old was now taller with curves that would make any man stare. There was no smile on her face but there was an air of elegance around her. To everyone on the street she seemed unapproachable.

She wore skintight black skinny jeans and black lace up combat boots under a black trench coat. Bumping against her thigh with every step was a messenger bag that held every thing she would need for her mission. When Dia finally noticed all the people watching her, her mouth opened and a small sound came out.

"Nishishishishi"

Dia's POV

Of course everyone would notice royalty when they walked by. I continued to laugh until I reached my target. The hotel where there were sightings of this prince the ripper was impressive. It was a large expensive place that looked so out of place in such a small town. 'A place fit for royalty' I laughed to myself while entering. The people I the lobby tensed when the saw me but relaxed after looking at me for a second. The must have thought I was someone else, someone who looked just like me. I walked up to the receptionist with a small fake smile on my face. This is the perfect place to find Bel. The male working at the desk looked at me with wide eyes and a red tint across his face. 'What, does he think the princesses smile is not beautiful?' I felt my eye twitch but ignored his reaction.

"Nishishi the princess requires the best room you have peasant," I demanded but he didn't respond and I felt my eye twitch again. 'Was he so entranced by the princesses voice that he can't do his work?' I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he jumped.

"Y-y-yes r-right away!" the peasant scrambled around before finally giving me my room card and number. I turned and left the boy ignoring his questions as to if I needed help. I scoffed 'As if a princess would need help from a commoner such as you.' I didn't go to my room after I left the lobby. You see being the genius I am I checked the hotels records while that idiot boy fumbled about. According to the hotel roster someone by the name of Varia reserved the whole top floor. That is where Bel would be so sticking to the shadows I made my way to the top floor.

It was empty so that means whoever is here is out. Wasted no time leaving the hotel and looked for any signs of Bel. There was nothing in the town market place but it was getting late so I was going to head back to the hotel. I walked past a middle school and stopped. There were quite a few people heading towards the school and being as late as it is this is very suspicious. I quickly jumped the wall and into a tree, hiding my presence. Minutes later two groups were gathered. One seemed to be composed of a bunch of children. The other was more interesting. It was made up of people who could never fit in with a crowd. There was a large machine like man and a tall man with many piercings. Next was a person with long white hair, I couldn't decide weather it was a girl or a boy, and a baby being held by the robot like man. A well-built gay was entering a ring with a boy from the other side but I wasn't concerned with them.

My attention was on the blonde teenager standing next to the baby. His bangs completely covered his eyes and a large smile on his face. I smiled a smile to match his.

"Nishishishishi, I found you Bel."

I stayed just watching Bel until the fight was over. I didn't even notice the fight had ended until Bel and his group started to walk away. I followed them all the way to the hotel and even went as far as to make sure I was right about their rooms. I was of course. I went to my room after that a plan already forming in my head. Tomorrow I would meet my cute little brother for the first time in nine years.

Please review!

The Angel Who Cries Tears Of Blood


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Eyes Are The Window To The Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chapter 2: The Meeting

The next day I followed(stalked) Bel as he went around. I didn't approach him as I was doing this to learn more about my adorable little brother. So far I've learned that his favorite food is sushi and he both is good at and enjoys killing. I had to wipe a tear from my eyes when I saw what he did.

"I'm so proud!" look at me being all-emotional. Any ways time to put my plan into action. Flicking a needle to land right next to Bel's head I quickly made my get away. Attached to the needle was a note with a clue as to my identity. Watching him from a new perch I saw him take the note and start to laugh. He must have gotten the clue because his eyes spun around trying to locate my whereabouts but I wasn't going to let him find me just yet. I left him looking for me to go and get information.

By the time for the next fight I knew everything I needed to about Bel, the Varia, and the Vongola. Bel was involved with some pretty important people. I snuck into their main living room once their boss left and set my trap. I sat on the couch facing the door, any minute they would be here.

"Nishishishishi"

With The Varia

"Vooooiiiii! Hurry up you scum I wanna sleep!" Squalo shouted. Xanxus walked ahead silently but any one who knew him could tell he was smirking. Leviathan followed after waiting on the beck and call of the boss. Mammon was once again riding on Gola Mosca's hand while Bel walked next to him with his hands behind his head. He was thinking over the note he had received via needle. All it said was that someone was proud and that we would see each other later. This meant that who ever this person was going to be waiting for the inside their room. But did Bel mention this to the rest of his team? The answer is no. Part of the prince hoped that it was his sister. He had searched for her but grew bored when there was no trace of her. He chose to join the Varia and wait for the princess to for fill her promise to him.

As the Varia walked into their living room all noticed the figure on the couch but only Bel noticed the elaborate trap set to fire at her command.

"Nishishishishishi" all the Varia's heads turned to Bel but it wasn't him who was laughing, no he was watching to person hidden in the shadows with a curious expression. Somewhere between happiness, excitement, and surprise.

"Vooiiii! Who the hell are you scum!" Squalo yelled and moved to step foreword but was stopped when Bel held an arm out in front of him. They all looked at him, was he protecting this person?

"Nishishishi, I wouldn't move if I were you peasants" they all watched as the person rose and walked into the light. All but Bel and Xanxus gasped at the sight of the woman. She looked like the older female version of Bel. Bel smiled widely.

"Ushishi, the princess has found the prince" he walked foreword knowing that she wouldn't harm him with her traps. She smiled back and identical smile and tilted her head.

"I kept my promise Bel," she said and the other males were entranced by her voice. Bel laughed at look on his friend's faces.

"I never doubted you would," he said preparing to drop the bomb "Onee-sama" there was a collective gasp from the rest of the Varia.

"WHAT!"

"Voooii, brat you said you killed your family" the woman turned her attention to him and her squirmed a bit under her eyeless gaze.

"You shouldn't address royalty so crudely," she stated calmly as if not caring before turning back to Belphegor. "You know what we have to do Bel. We have to prove our identities." the watched in curiosity as she lifted a hand to her bangs and Bel did the same. The Varia leaned foreword trying to see but the pair had angled themselves so that no one but each other could see. The woman put her forehead in direct contact with Belphegor's and the two looked into identical eyes for what seemed like forever. The both pulled away from each other, their bangs once again covering their eyes and some of the Varia made sounds of disappointment. As soon as they were separated Bel launched at her hugging her.

"Acedia-Onee-sama!" he cried as he hugged her and she patted his head. "Where were you! I looked all over for you! I thought you were dead! I thought Baka-Siel got you!" everyone looked in surprise at his sudden emotion.

"I'm here now Bel. How about we talk about more urgent things" her eyes flicked towards the rest of the Varia. "Like what you want to do with these peasants." everyone but Bel looked at her like she was crazy and waited for Bel to answer

"Ushishishi, we can't kill boss and Mammon has puffy cheeks so we can't kill him" he paused and scanned over the rest. "I would let you kill everyone else but boss would get mad and he's scary when he's mad." Bel said childishly pouting. Dia sighed and pouted a bit 'after I made this trap I don't even get to use it'. She moved her foot a bit to the left and all but the siblings and Xanxus jumped as hundreds of needles, a large amount of wire, and a huge guillotine like blade drooped to the floor right in front of them.

"VOOIIII! WHAT THE HELL SCUM" Squalo screamed pointing at the pair. Dia felt her eye twitch. Xanxus watch the women insult his subordinates while the prince trash clung to her. He turned his attention to the weapons that now littered the floor, noticing the blueish liquid that coated every surface. Xanxus mentally smirked the woman had actually had him caught. He looked back to her and studied her, she was nice to look at and the way she held herself was as if she was better than them all. She had to be an expert trap maker to have caught the Varia not to mention the scentless poison.

"Oi, trash who the hell are you?" Xanxus said cutting off Squalo's next insult, glaring at her. She turned her eyeless gaze to him analyzing him. He was handsome and his scars only enhanced that. His eyes were hard and he obviously held himself above those around him. Dia saw Bel watching him intently from the corner of her eye 'my cute little brother respects him'. Her eyes narrowed further he held him self like royalty but if Bel respected him he had to be somewhat bearable. She would humor him for Bel's sake.

They all watched her sniff arrogantly before answering Xanxus.

"Humph you peasants have no manners," Dia muttered before looking to the group who still watched her warily. "I am Princess Acedia older sister to Prince Belphegor. Now since I have told you my name you will tell me yours." Dia demanded.

Leviathan was confused as to what he should do. Firstly he was embarrassed to be near such a beautiful woman. He felt him self blush a bit and mentally chanted Xanxus's name to clear his head. Should he attack her? Levi pondered this. Xanxus didn't seem to be worried so he decided to concentrate on his boss to get the girl out of his head.

Bel was the happiest he had ever been. His beloved sister was back and just in time to watch him kill some brat! His Onee-sama had only become better in their years apart. She was beautiful and powerful if her trap said anything about her skills. He also noticed other things like her hair was longer and her eyes were deeper. Noticing her attention was no longer solely on him he pulled on her jacket, throwing a glare at his teammates.

"Onee-sama they don't matter look at me" he whined at her and she did as he asked and looked back at him.

"Ok then Bel you tell me who they are" he started to babble on and on about and the rest of the Varia left their spot by the door finally realizing that they could move without being impaled by needles or cut in half by a giant blade. They spread out Xanxus heading to the bar across the room with Levi following him, and Squalo leaving the room all together deciding to deal with this tomorrow, he was tired.

Mammon floated over to the siblings focusing completely on the extremely expensive looking piece of jewelry that sat on top of Dia's head. Sadly as soon as he was noticed Bel grabbed him and shoved him into his sister's face.

"And this is Mammon, he's a baby. He has a frog and floats around. He the mist guardian and he's greedy so don't let him talk you into giving him your tiara." Dia watched Bel stop to take in a large breath before chucking the cloaked baby over his shoulder. Bel continued rambling and Dia looked behind him to see that the baby, Mammon, had stopped half way to his journey into the wall and was now staring at her from a chair in the kitchen. Dia shook her head before focusing back on Bel. He had stopped talking and was now staring at her. He grabbed her hand and took her to his room.

"I'm sorry Onee-sama, you must be tired you can sleep in my room with Me." he was so adorable that Dia decided not to tell him that she had he own room and just sat on his bed. She watched as he fumbled around the room looking for something she could use for pajamas. Five minutes later Dia found herself dressed in a set of pj's decorated with crowns Bel himself was wearing the same exact thing only it fit him a lot better. 'I really have to learn to say no to him' Dia thought lying down next to Bel. Bel fell asleep quickly clutching her hand. She watched him sleep for a while before cuddling up to her little brother and falling into dream land herself.

Please tell me what you think!

The Angel Who Cries Tears Of Blood


	4. Chapter 3: Anything

Eyes Are The Window To The Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 3: Anything

Xanxus woke to something unusual, well not completely weird or different. His face scrunched up and his eyes opened groggily as he tried to figure out why the smell from the kitchen was so nice. Every morning, no matter how many times they told him to stop, Lussuria made breakfast without fail. 'But the Fag trash's cooking sucks' he thought taking in a big whiff of the heavenly smelling food. 'Maybe it smells good and tastes bad?' Xanxus's inner ramblings continued as the sleep left his system. 'Its probably green and blue and the juice is probably purp-WAIT Fag trash is gone!' Xanxus bolted up and rushed out of bed not bothering to put on any clothes and fumbled down the hall towards the wonderful smell.

He met Squalo, who was also half asleep, half way to the kitchen. Squalo woke up to almost the same exact thought train that Xanxus did only he decided to get dressed, well half dressed. His shirt was untucked, pants unbuttoned, and he only had one arm in his jacket like he gave up half way when putting it on. They didn't acknowledge each other as they stumbled to the kitchen.

Levi was once again confused. He woke up early, just like everyday, to prepare to sit outside his boss's room until he needed something. Only as soon as he stepped out of his room he heard some weird noises coming from the direction to the kitchen. Levi automatically went there as to see if there was any potential danger. He was about to barge in but soft humming and Bel's signature laugh stopped him. Instead he found himself crouched to the ground peaking inside the kitchen through the tiny gap from the door to the wall.

Inside were three people, one cooking and two sitting close and watching. Levi felt himself blush as the woman from yesterday, Acedia or Dia, flipped pancakes while humming. She was dressed only in what he recognized as Belphegor's pajamas, which were tight, but she seemed at ease. Levi looked away from her trying to focus on anything but her. Bel sat on a stool close to where Dia was cooking; wearing the same pajamas she was wearing. He sat with his hands between his legs, bouncing like an excited child. He seemed to be switching between gazing adoringly at his sister and glaring at Mammon who sat in another stool next to the prince. It was then the wonderful smell hit him. It was amazing and it looked good to, man he wanted some.

"Trash what are you doing?" Levi froze and turned to his boss. Seeing Xanxus in only his boxers his first instinct was to run for a robe but Squalo stopped him.

"Vooii!" it wasn't that loud and seemed sluggish "get out of the way you scum!" the half dressed shark pushed Levi aside before half falling into the kitchen. No one in the kitchen jumped or even seemed startled as the shark fell into the room. Honestly all three of the occupants had known the second Levi was there but the did nothing. Dia looked at them in interest wondering if stuff like this happened every morning. Xanxus fell against the doorframe looking a bit like a starving man to Dia.

"What" he stopped to take a big breath in thought his nose "is that?" the trio looked at him strangely but answered anyways.

"Pancakes" the said in unison with a deadpan expression. Looking at his boss in the state he was in now Mammon felt his respect for him drop a bit.

"Give them to me" He looked so enraged and Dia was confused as to why "Now trash!" he shouted but Dia shook her head.

"These are Bel's if you want them you have to ask him" her face was void of all emotion she was serious. Xanxus glared at her but she seemed unaffected. She took three pancakes from the large pile that she had made and gave two to Bel and one to Mammon. Xanxus, Squalo, and Levi watched as they ate almost salivating.

"I said give them to me now trash!" Xanxus rose from the doorway walking towards them. Dia opened her mouth to once again refuse but Bel stopped her.

"It's ok Dia-Onee-sama, boss can have some" she automatically obeyed him, giving Xanxus a plate. Xanxus then proceeded to shove Mammon off his stool and take his place before scarfing down the food. Mammon sighed and floated up to sit on the counter near the mountain of pancakes. He mourned the loss of his single fallen pancake before taking another four from the pile.

"Vooii! Give me some too trash!" Squalo yelled and Dia looked to Bel who shook his head silently telling her no so she ignored the loud man. Squalo yelled louder and louder but everyone seemed to be ignoring him. He quieted down and started to stare intently at Mammon's half eaten pancake, the one that had fallen to the floor when Xanxus pushed him off the chair. He scanned the room to see if anyone else had noticed and ended up putting a sword to poor Levi's neck before dropping it and lunging for the half pancake. Only two inches away when he was suddenly blindsided by a burning hot frying pan.

Xanxus watched Squalo fly across the room, landing in a heap next to the fridge. He looked up at the woman who had just hit his right hand and smirked. Dia was already cooking in the same pan she used to render Squalo unconscious. While not taking her eyes off the food she spoke, seeing Levi inching towards the same fallen pancake that Squalo had tried to claim.

"That is Bel's weather or not he decides to eat it, do not touch a princes things" she spoke clearly almost apathetically. She turned to Bel with a large smile on her face. "Bel so you think this is enough pancakes or do you need more" she said sweetly and the conscious people in the room, besides the siblings themselves, we're reeling at the quick personality change. Xanxus started to reach for another pancake, only to be slapped on the back of the hand with a spatula. He gave her a death glare, how dare she get in the way of the best breakfast he had had in years.

"Ah, ah, ah, we have things to talk about" her face was once again blank, almost lazy looking as she stared at Xanxus, 'not that it's hard to look at him' she thought eyeing his bare chest, 'oh wait he's royalty(Mafia Boss's Son= Mafia Prince) isn't he' she thought with distain. "You see I would like to stay with my cute little brother" she was interrupted by Bel who had burst into giggles the moment she called him cute. "And it seems you want more food, so if you let me stay I will cook like this everyday."

Xanxus looked at her, she had bent down so that her eyes would be level to his, well if you could see them that is, this made the already tight shirt she was wearing gape open a bit, showing more than a little cleavage. Bel started to exert a little killing intent when he saw where his boss was looking, no one was worthy enough to look at her like that she had said it her self! Xanxus didn't care, he wanted food, and he'd deal with the rest later.

"Whatever gimme the food trash" she did just that before turning off all the burners and walking out of the room. Seeing his Onee-sama leaving Bel cried out.

"Dia-Onee-sama where are you going? Don't leave me!" he leapt from his chair to clench his hand into her shirt. She smiled widely at him and patted his head.

"I was going to my room to get dressed Bel. Unless you want me to walk around like this all day?" she questioned and he looked at her. His clothes were tight on her and the top was slightly opened showing more than should be shown, plus her hair was all mussed up. Bel found himself wondering why she stayed like this for so long, the sister he remembered hated to be out of order. Then it clicked she bent over, his sister had seduced his boss!

"Ushishishishishishishishi, Ushishi, Ushishishishi. All right Onee-sama you can go get dressed, Ushishishi." his smile was wide, and sadistic looking as he watched his precious Onee-sama leave the Varia's suite. His sister just got better and better.

Squalo's face hurt and the pain was the first thing he noticed as he woke up. He looked around the room trying to find the damn woman who knocked him out. All he found was his shitty boss and the greedy baby stuffing their faces, Levi cowering by the door, and the stupid prince sitting in front of a clock.

"Vooii! What the hell? Where's that bitch?" he screamed causing all occupants in the room to look at him. After one glance at the shark, whose cheek was red and swelling up pretty badly, Xanxus and Mammon went right back to eating. Levi was unsure as to what he should do. The woman had hit his boss; actually hit him, no joke. But he saw what she did to Squalo, should he risk it and attack her. Levi ended up staying in his corner not moving. Bel, who didn't like the fact that the shark peasant had called his wonderful sister a bitch, flung one of his knives at him, aiming to kill.

Squalo ignored the cut on his cheek; Bel had missed, when he saw that Dia was gone. He jumped up and ran over to the now significantly smaller pile of food and started to shovel the delicious food into his mouth. He leaned back against the counter lazily with a content smile on his face. He looked at Bel who was still watching the clock.

"Why are you watching a clock scum?" he said loudly calling all attention in the room to go to Bel.

"Ushishi there's no need for the prince to answer such questions," he said enjoying the irritation on the sharks face. "But if you must know I'm counting the seconds till my Onee-sama comes back to me." Squalo looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Vooiii! You idiot you should be getting ready for your match tonight." Bel ignored his ranting and continued to watch the clock. Xanxus wasn't paying attention to the things around him; he was staring to the liquor cabinet trying to figure out a way to get the alcohol without moving. Mammon was also busy, only he was calculating the amount of money they would save if Dia made breakfast everyday instead of ordering in after hiding Lussuria's crap. Mammon had to wipe a tear from his eye when he realized how much money Dia being would save, Mammon suddenly found him self wanting to hug the woman.

Bel was getting bored of watching the clock and was about to get up to look for his sister when he heard the click of the front door and the distinct sound of shoes on the floor. He rushed to his feet just as she walked in the door.

Dia now wore royal purple tank top underneath a shirt made entirely of lace. The shirt had no sleeves but was high necked and buttoned up the front, and if it weren't for the tank top nothing would have been hidden. For bottoms she had short black cargo shorts that were baggy and lose around her hips. Black and purple striped thigh high socks covered her legs along with knee high combat boots and on her arms were finger less gloves, one reaching all the way to her upper arm the other barely passing her palm. Her hair was now smooth and fell down her back in thick golden waves and her face was blank, well until she saw Bel.

Belphegor latched on to her waist and started to babble on and on about how he thought she got lost or in trouble and how he thought he would have to come save her. Dia listened until interrupting to tell him to go get dressed. Squalo was busy trying to fix his clothes he didn't even notice Acedia walk in the suite. Xanxus watched the prince trash listen to the woman in a way he had never see the prince do before. He took a large gulp of whatever alcohol Levi had poured him before seeing Dia and running away, and studied her.

"Who are you trash?" he asked, well demanded and stared into the bangs covering her eyes. She looked at him as if she was judging him. "No normal person could have set a trap like that plus the poison that covered it." Dia pouted a bit remembering that she never got to use her trap before answering in her usual blank way.

"I have many names in the underground" she paused as Bel walked back into the kitchen smiling, latching back on to his sister and then she continued "my least favorite names are the most heard of such as the Bloody Princess or Princess the Reaper. My favorite is the most famous but lesser known name, The Poison Flower Princess" as she said the title a manic grin spread across her face making her look the part of a poison flower princess.

Almost ten minutes later Dia and Bel were walking around town, trying to make up for lost time. Bel didn't stop talking for the longest time, telling her everything he could think of. It was adorable and a bit sad, Dia felt bad it seemed like he had just been waiting for her all this time.

"-And Mammon's my favorite even if he's a greedy baby and, and, and" he took in a breath and Dia was painfully reminded of the day she told him she was leaving. "And why did it take so long for you to find me Onee-sama?" he asked her his voice was small and so unlike him she was stunned. "Were you hurt? Did you need help? Did I do something wrong?" Dia felt her eyes widen as Bel spilled all his troubles to her.

"No Bel none of that at all!" Dia looked around seeing a sushi shop she pulled him. "Let's sit down and I'll tell you what happened" we sat down inside absentmindedly looking at the menu hanging on the wall.

"When I left I was planing to use the directions I felt since I was blindfolded but someone came up behind me and put a cloth to my mouth to drug me. You know how I react to medicines. I ended up in a coma for three weeks." Dia told Bel all that happened and he listened quietly, though she swore she heard the table scream at the amount of pressed his clenched fists. Eventually Dia changed the subject to silly things like the one poison she created that gave a person extra stinky farts or her Rasiel voodoo doll. Soon he was laughing and smiling like usual.

The pair ate their sushi, the best the store of course, before leaving and heading back to the hotel. Bel said that he needed some things for his match tonight. Dia remembered that Bel made her promise at least six times that she would come and watch him kill some brat. Dia just smiled indulgently and promised over and over again, after all Princess Acedia would do any thing for her beloved little brother.

Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think!

The Angel Who Cries Tears Of Blood


	5. Chapter 4: Bel vs Bomb Boy

Eyes Are The Window To The Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chapter 4: Bel vs. Bomb Boy

Dia's POV

"Nice to meet you guys over there with the mourning clothes!" the perverted man, Shamal I think said before walking to the other side of the hall way. There stood a bunch of children, nothing special, Bel would win.

"Why are such skilled people gathered over there… What on earth is going on?" Squalo said and I was so shocked that his voice could sustain a normal pitch that I didn't react to the insult right away.

"Ka-ching" a sound came from the back of my throat. "The princess didn't know that her presence was so unremarkable Squ-san," I said with a blank face. Squalo and Levi both jumped along with many surprised sounds coming from the other side of the hall. I looked around; oh I guess Gola Mosca hid me. Squalo regained his composure and pointed at me.

"Voooooiiiii! Why the hell are you here bitch?" he screamed only to get a another cut on the cheek that wasn't red and swelling. I looked to Bel who stood with his arm extended towards Squalo and I felt my lips twitch.

"Don't address my Onee-sama so crudely," he said with a frown on his face.

"O-o-onee-s-sama" a voice stuttered, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I looked at him he's cute but-

"Oi tuna peasant" I called putting all attention on my self. Even Bel looked at me in shock. I smiled widely, manic-ly and laughed a bit "Nishishi has anyone ever told you how cute you would be if you were covered in your own blood?" My innocent question was met with a stunned silence but I kept grinning.

"NO! Dia-Onee-sama don't look at him" Bel said suddently appearing in front of me, his arms flailing around. "Look at me! Wouldn't I be cute if I was covered in my blood too?" I patted his head and scolded him lightly.

"Now, now Bel, no matter how cute you would look, try not to spill any of your blood. You know how precious your blood is to me" he gave me a smile and nodded "now then go and have fun, I expect you to win Bel" he nodded again and turned back to his opponent who was doing some weird chant with the rest of the peasants.

Everyone but Bel and the bomb boy were lead to a viewing area. Apparently it was to keep us from interfering with the match. I didn't care; I know the outcome of this match. We all watched Bel pat the bomb boy's shoulder and I had to hide a smirk. The boy threw a large amount of bombs at Bel and Mammon looked up at me.

"Are you worried?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Nishishi, not even a little bit"

No POV

Squalo was pissed. First of all he had spent the better part of the day looking for the bitch that hit him only to end up wasting the day when he found no trace of her anywhere. Now here she was standing next to Mammon like she belonged there. Squalo felt his fists clench. The worst part is that he couldn't even kill her, not in the middle of the match. Boss would kill him if he messed this up. Squalo gripped his head and threw his face upwards.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Tsuna tried his best not to stare, really, but it was so hard and his friends were not helping.

"Maa, Maa, his sister is pretty, ne Tsuna?" he asked his friend. Tsuna shook his head and waved his arms trying to get his friend to shut up. After what she said he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her, but knowing his luck. "She's funny too right Tsuna? Hmm Tsuna, Tsuna" Yamamoto called seeing Tsuna slap himself on the forehead. 'He thought it was a joke' Tsuna cried anime tears.

Reborn was curious. None of his information said something about the Varia's storm guardian having a sister. Reborn looked at her. There was no denying that they were related, they could be twins if Belphegor wasn't so obviously younger than her. She paid close attention to the battle but seemed bored. Reborn's eyes sharpened when he read her mind. She claimed to already know the outcome of the match. Reborn mentally scoffed but remained impassive on the out side.

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of Tsuna's guardians" he said and watched as she slowly looked at him along with everybody else. "Just because he's a genius doesn't mean he'll win" she smirked.

Dia was amused. 'These peasants know nothing' she thought sighing before smirking and looking into the Arcobaleno's eyes. 'Looks like I'll have to explain it to them'

"You peasants seem to have been ill-informed" Dia said noticing everybody look at her now. "Bel won't win just because he's a genius" she paused looking back to the fight being broadcasted on the screens. "If Bel were just a genius his win wouldn't be for sure, just expected"

"T-then why d-do you think he'll w-win" Tsuna stuttered causing her to look at him with an apathetic face. Tsuna immediately regretted speaking up now that she was staring at him, you couldn't see her eyes but you could feel her gaze.

"No Belphegor will win because he is a prince" no one reacted to her statement; they were all distracted by the bomb boy figuring out Bel's trick. Dia grumbled to herself 'these peasants aren't even paying any attention to the princess'

Everyone watched Gokudera's bombs change direction and listened to Shamal's explanation of the rocket bomb, no one noticed Dia who was now crouched on the floor. One of her hands was clutching the side of her head the other was griping the area over he heart. Her breathing was heavy and loud but no one noticed, all to concerned for Bel reaction to his own blood.

"Once he sees his own blood it begins..." Mammon explained "Prince The Ripper's true skills" Mammon looked down to Dia "and apparently the Poison Flower Princesses too." they all looked at Dia and Squalo cursed scooting closer to her. Then her laughter blended in with Bel's

"Nishishi nishishisishi aahhh I feel it, I smell it, the blood! Nishishishishishi" they all looked at her like she was crazy. She looked up and they were surprised that she didn't have a smile on her face like Bel's but a deep frown. "I will never forgive him for spilling such precious blood" she said and Squalo relaxed a bit. It seemed she wouldn't just attack someone.

"That guys methods are just as hard to understand as ever." Squalo said gritting his teeth. Mammon looked up at him

"Didn't you know?" he said, "Bel's excitement at seeing his own blood is because he sees the figure of his older brother who shared it" Dia listened with an even deeper frown. "It seems that in his childhood, he haphazardly stabbed his older twin brother to death. Afterwards he said with an innocent face: 'I mistook him for a cockroach." and at that moment he had attained the ultimate happiness." he paused to take a short breath "the reason Bel joined the Varia is because no matter what he can't forget the exhilaration of killing"

"Wrong" they all looked to Dia who was now standing looking as calm as ever. "Bel didn't kill for that reason and it was in no way innocent. Belphegor and Rasiel had fought over everything since the moment they were born. Rasiel was praised upon and celebrated because he was the first born male and now heir to the thrown but Bel was and still is better in a way that Rasiel could never understand. Rasiel was a stain that didn't deserve the blood he was born with. He doesn't deserve acknowledgement even in death. I wasn't there when Bel killed them but the whole castle deserved whatever torture he inflicted on them for not acknowledging Bel and I as the true prince and princess." Dia stared at Bel's face on the screen. "Bel becomes like this because it is a reminder of the victory he claimed the day he stabbed the false prince. The fake who had the blood but not the eyes."

Dia looked around and her eye twitched when she saw that most people in the room weren't paying any attention to her. 'I hate it when people ignore me' she shook her head and felt the goose bumps along her skin, a reaction to the blood that was still spilling from Bel's wounds. She, like Bel, felt the high that came with royal blood being spilled but Dia had gotten over the insanity that came with it. Now she only felt the need for revenge on those who caused the blood to fall. Yes Dia knew that if that boy did not die against her brother that one day she would kill him.

Mammon had listened to Dia interested in what Bel had never told him. He watched her shiver as Bel sang.

"Ahaaaa... More blood~~~!" Bel's blood must be affecting her more than she let show.

"That was dangerous!" Tsuna shouted when he saw what Gokudera did "That person is too scary!" he said and watched as Gokudera limped away from Bel trying to put more distance between them.

Dia's mind had still not changed. She still knew that Bel would win. He would be injured but he would win. Winning was all that mattered to him. Winning to stay alive, winning to make her proud. Dia nodded to her self; there was no way Bel would lose.

"Fighting Bel in a dead end." Mammon said "that's equivalent to shortening what remains of your own life."

Dia nodded in agreement and watched as Bel surrounded the dynamite boy with wire. He was really cut up and still hadn't figured out that Bel was using the wire for attacking him without the knives hitting him.

"This is the attack of raging waves as befits the guardian of the storm" said Mammon

"Don't you think think it's odd?" Reborn said to Shamal. He was trying to understand just what Bel was doing.

"Aa… It looks like he's deliberately avoiding his enemy's vital points." Shamal noticed and watched as Gokudera froze.

"Looks like it's all over now" Dia said and Mammon nodded in agreement as Tsuna and Basil yelled at the screen.

"No Gokudera-dono you can't stop moving!"

"Hurry and run!"

"It's not that he doesn't want to run" Tsuna glanced at where Mammon and Dia stood together. "It's that he can't." Dia picked up after him.

"It's difficult to see it on the monitor, however" Dia looked at Tsuna's side who were watching her talk. "His surroundings have already been completely swathed in razor sharp wire." their shocked faces and cries where like music to Dia's ears.

"!"

"When did- How did he do it!" Tsuna shouted

"So it was the knives after all." Shamal said with a frown.

"Aa" Reborn agreed but Tsuna was still confused.

"Knife...?" he asked.

"The wire was looped through the small rings in the knives" he told Tsuna "This also explains the kamaitachi"

Dia listened to the pervert explain Bel's attack but said nothing. She watched Bel's face, ignoring the blood, wanting to see the expression on her cute little brothers face when he won.

"Everything was according to his plan." Mammon said "not just gifted in terms of physical skills, but also a talented tactician. That's why Bel is called a genius."

Dia ignored them and watched the screen. She felt her eyes widen and she gasped looking at the gunpowder. Her head bent down, hair covering her face.

"Bel" she whispered.

"AAH!"

"The scattered gunpowder is acting as fuse lines," Basil said and Shamal smirked. Dia watched as her brother's wire became slack and the bomb boy threw his weapons, frowning deeply. She knew he would be hit.

"Impossible" Levi breathed, eyes narrowed.

"Having been hit by that kind of attack, even Bel..." Mammon trailed off glancing at Dia who was looking ate the screen with some kind of expatiation.

The smoke cleared and everybody saw Bel lying on the floor. Dia looked at his body closely and lost her frown. He would win, she was sure of it.

"There are three minutes remaining"

Gokudera crouched down next to Bel body reaching for the ring around his neck. Suddenly Bel's body lurched up grabbing at Gokudera's own half ring.

"The winner will be me" he said tackling Gokudera as the audience watched in amazement.

"Is Bel still not done?" Levi asked

"No, he's probably moving under the instinct to win." Mammon said and looked to Dia "the instinct of prince to reject failure" Dia smiled widely and laughed

"Nishishishi of course it is as the princess said. Bel will win because he is a prince" Squalo looked at her oddly.

"It's getting clearer and clearer just how weird you two are" he said thinking of Bel's weird clinginess and Dia mood changes.

Gokudera was dizzy but kept fighting. He punched Bel in the face wondering how the hell this guy was still fighting. He felt his body scream when they rammed into a bookcase, knocking it over. Gokudera struggled to get Bel off of him.

"Hand over the ring to the enemy" Gokudera's eyes widened as Shamal's voice came thought the speakers. "And withdraw Hayato! To die for something like this would be idiotic! Get back here!"

Dia heard Shamal and later Tsuna yell into the intercom, trying to get Bel's opponent to give up. She watched as one by one each screen went black.

BOOM!

Dia flinched as the library blew up but didn't move until the rest of the Varia did. They walked into the room finding Bel lying in a puddle of his own blood, singing.

"Shishishi, ring~~ ring~ I'm the winner!" his head lolled to the side when he heard the Varia coming. "Onee-sama~ Onee-sama~ I won just like you wanted me to! Onee-sama~~" his voice got quieter the closer they came and Dia put she hands on either sides of his face, covering them in Bel's blood. He was unconscious so she gave him to Gola Mosca to carry and examined her hands as they walked back to the Vongola brats.

"Since the storm ring was obtained by Belphegor the victory of this match goes to the Varia," the Cervello girls said.

"Vooiii! What a laughable ending" Squalo said appearing with Dia and the rest of the Varia. "With this your lives are finally guttering like candles in the wind."

Dia ignored them, staring at the blood on her hands. She lifted one of her hands to her mouth and started to lick away the royal blood.

"Oi Cervello," Dia said not caring that she was interrupting whatever was going on and walked towards the Vongola. She looked at them "burn everything that his blood got on" she got a nod before continuing over to the kids. They all tensed and the Varia watched in curiosity. Dia held her bloody hands up with an easy fake smile on her face.

"I'm not going to hurt him" she said her voice making Tsuna blush. "I just need to tell him something before he faints" Tsuna nodded hesitantly while both Reborn and Shamal were ready to attack in case she didn't keep to her word. Dia walked to Yamamoto who was supporting Gokudera and smiled a sickly sweet smile to Reborn and Shamal, the blood on her lips making her look crazed. Gokudera watched he with a half lidded gaze and she teasingly put her bloody hands behind her back. Once she got to him she bent down to whisper in his ear in a way that made it so no one could hear her but him.

"I'm just here to warn you, I'm going to kill you" every one watched as his eyes widened, wondering what she was saying. "I kill all who spill such precious blood. It will not be tomorrow or the next day but one day, Dera-chan your life will end by my hands" she pulled away a bit to place a bloody kiss on his cheek before turning on her heal to rejoin the Varia, smirking all the way.

Dia was much too satisfied with herself to care about what was going on around her. No she was imagining the many ways her Dera-chan would suffer before he died. Oh how she would bathe in his blood. She only snapped out of it when she realized she was laughing like a creeper and Mammon was starting to get uneasy. She looked up to see Squalo mouthing off to one of the kids on the other side. She followed them out the window but not before blowing another kiss to her Dera-chan. Now she had other problems, she had to put her cute little brother back together.

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think?

The Angel Who Cries Tears Of Blood


	6. Chapter 5: Belonging

Eyes Are The Window To The Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Please read the note at the end of the chapter!

Chapter 5: Belonging

Dia would like to say that her eyes never once strayed from her injured brother's face. She would also like to say that she never left his side.

Unfortunately for her, she can't.

Flashback:

Dia dabbed a damp cloth onto her brother's forehead, moving his bangs aside to show his whole face. He looked so adorable covered in bandages almost as adorable as he looked without them. But looking at the bandages wrapped around him all she felt was rage. Dia released the ripping sheets from her fists as she heard someone coming from down the hall. She frowned and looked at the clock, 6:47. 'Who would be up right now' she asked herself, then 'Oh right Levi'. Levi had been avoiding her since she first arrived, not that she cared. To her he seemed like terrible company, dimwitted and single-minded. But even so Levi seemed to be the only one who got up this early so Dia was surprised to see Xanxus walk through the door, scowl and all. She glanced down at Bel to make sure the cloth was covering his eyes before looking back to Xanxus. He stared at her crossing his arms and glared, as she did nothing.

"Go make me food, trash" he demanded his red eyes burning into her bangs. Dia looked down at her brother again then up to Xanxus, making very obvious movements. He growled and moved towards her, making a grab at her arm. Dia dodged and stood to stare at him evenly. He once again went for her arm this time catching it. She glared at him.

"The princess must take care of her prince," she said dully not looking away from him. She knew she said she would make food for him but Bel came first. He looked down at her and smirked.

"Well by you logic _princess_, I'm the king and the king wants you to go cook." Xanxus watched her as she stared at him, as if trying to judge his words.

Dia frowned, looking into his eyes and pondered his words. He looked the part of a king, strong, handsome. He even had loyal subjects. He was nothing like her father. Her father had been a sniveling fool who could never make decisions alone. Dia's mother had been the brain of the relationship, her father only the puppet to carry out the orders. Her mother had never wanted a girl, namely Dia herself; she wanted a strong son who she could also turn into her doll. Dia knew for a fact that her mother had been the one to send her away but Bel needn't know that. He saw Rasiel as the ultimate evil and father right behind him. Bel never suspected their mother to be the one pulling the strings, even if their parents, no the whole kingdom obviously favored Rasiel. 'Yes Xanxus could very well be a king, a better one than father at least'

"Fine then king" Dia pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked to the door. She looked over her shoulder at him when her saw he wasn't following her. "Let's go"

They ended up in the kitchen where Dia set to work making the quickest and easiest breakfast she knew. Xanxus sat on a stool on the other side of the room watching her cook. He found himself wondering what she had seen in him before squishing that thought. The reason she submitted to him didn't matter only that she did. Dia was done cooking in less than fifteen minutes. She put all the food on to a plate before walking to Xanxus. She held the plate out to him but didn't release it when he grabbed it and he glared at her.

"Listen here _king_" she stressed the word "I may have excepted you but I am in no way loyal to you" her face was emotionless she was only stating facts. "All of my loyalty lies with Bel and if you want even a smidgen of it you have to prove that you are worthy of a princess's loyalty." they stared at each other for a moment but Dia let go of the plate and walked out of the room when Xanxus said nothing. What Dia didn't see was the plate in his hand cracking, the smirk on his lips, and the curiosity in his eyes as he watched her leave.

Flashback End

At 10:22 Bel woke to his sisters face and the storm ring on his hand, he couldn't be happier. He tried to get up to hug his Onee-sama only to fall back when she pushed him down. He looked up at her to see her not smiling. Why wasn't she smiling at him, was she mad at him? He reached up to grab her hand.

"I'm sorry Onee-sama!" Dia was both confused and surprised at his outburst.

"Bel you don't have to say sorry," she told him. He reached up with him other arm to brush back her bangs, showing her eyes. Dia did nothing to stop him. She knew he loved her eyes, to him it was a symbol that their relationship existed.

"But you weren't smiling Dia-Onee-sama. Are you not happy to see the princes eyes open?" she gave him a soft smile.

"Of course I'm happy that you are awake. I was only worried, you lost so much blood Bel," she explained and thankfully Bel went back to normal.

"Ushishi the prince remembers now. I won Onee-sama, are you proud of the prince" Dia told Bel how proud she was of him and he started to brag a bit, telling her things like 'I had that planed from the beginning' and 'everything went as I thought it would'. She knew most of it was a lie but she listened to him brag.

"Of course the prince knew all along that he'd-"

"Bel" she interrupted him "you must be hungry. Why don't you take a nap while I make you something to eat" Bel quickly nodded his head and settled more comfortably into his bed. Dia went to the kitchen, glad to find it empty. But she was not glad to find the fridge empty of the things she needed to make Bel the perfect meal. She sighed her whole body drooping a bit. If it was anyone else she would have just said 'the hell with it' but she couldn't do that to her cute little brother.

So Dia walked to the entryway of the suite dragging her feet. Mammon watched her from where he sat on one of the many couches in the room, counting his money. He was wondering why she looked so dejected, though you couldn't tell from looking at her face that was as emotionless as it seemed to be normally. Mammon tucked his bills into his cloak and floated over to her, he was kinda bored anyways.

"Acedia where are you going?" he asked. Dia turned her head to him a bit surprised to hear her full name.

"Just Dia please and I'm going shopping." Mammon nodded before floating up to land in her arms, making her carry him.

"I will come along to make sure you do not spend too much money." Dia raised an eyebrow, not that he could see, and shrugged 'well Bel did call him a greedy baby'.

This time Dia went out into the town it was different. The streets were all semi-full of people though they spread like the red sea for the unusual pair. A cloaked baby being carried by a hair blinded gothic princess wasn't something the citizens of Namimori saw everyday.

Dia's first problem was that she had absolutely no idea where a grocery store was and since Mammon had no clue either, they found themselves wandering the streets. Surprisingly for Dia, Mammon filled the silence with random questions. Most were about Bel and his childhood(Dia suspected he was looking for blackmail) and a few were about her. She answered each question carefully but Mammon didn't think anything about it, after all the information he got was free.

On the other hand every word Dia said was measured and thought over, this was her area of expertise. Dia was convinced that all physical talents skipped her and ended up in the twins. Instead Dia was gifted in academics and more subtle arts, mostly espionage. Dia knew that she would never be able to win in a fair fight against any of the Varia. But 'fair' didn't matter to her, that's why she loves poison so much.

Luckily for them, they found a store rather quickly. Dia was soon to decide that she would never ever go shopping with Mammon again. Every time that she would pick out an item he would stop her, either to tell her that 'she could get a better deal if she went with the other brand' which would get them into an argument over the quality of the items or he would complain about the price and deem the item unnecessary. Dia had already caught him twice throwing something out of her basket. The only reason Dia didn't stab him with a needle covered in a knock out poison is that every time she said something to him about it he pulled the most innocent look.

Dia would never admit it to anyone but she found innocence to be the cutest thing out there, maybe that's why she found her brother so adorable. Of course this was a bit different since Dia knew Mammon was playing her but she couldn't do anything when he looked away from her with a small pout on his lips, oh and how his already puffy cheeks puffed up even more. Dia wanted to squeal but her face stayed straight.

"Hahi!" Dia looked at the girl who... spoke? Gasped maybe? The girl had semi-long dark brown hair held up on the back of her head. Her eyes held sparkles as she looked at them. The girl ran up to her with her hands clasped together in front of her, looking her up and down.

"Hahi! Haru loves your princess cosplay!" Dia tilted her head confused, cosplay? "And the baby magician, so cute!" Dia looked down at the baby in her arms but he was looking blankly at the girl, Haru she said.

"Commoner this is no costume I am a princess" Haru looked at her in awe.

"Is Hime-sama sure, Haru loves cosplay and it looks like one to her." Haru stared at her face intently for a moment before jumping up and smiling widely at Dia "yes Haru sees it Hime-sama is a real princess" Dia's lips twitched a bit 'she kind of cute in a weird way'.

"The princess will forgive you for now" Mammon looked at her curiously before tugging at he jacket sleeve.

"Dia let's go" she nodded at him and looked at Haru.

"It's ok Hime-sama, Haru has to go help Kyoko-chan watch Lambo-chan for Tsuna-san anyways." Dia and Mammon looked at her more closely now, she had connections to Tsuna. The pair watched as Haru walked away, Dia saw the way her muscles contracted and knew she had to be active, gymnastics maybe. And if she loved costumes as much as she said she did Dia thought she might make a good spy. Haru turned to them and waved. "Ja ne, Hime-sama, Magician-san"

Dia and Mammon left the store soon after Haru and headed back to the hotel. They didn't speak of Haru and Dia was not bothered by it. She had deemed the girl not worth mentioning to anybody; she seemed to be a normal girl even if she had potential. They got back to the hotel later than planed and found Bel sitting on a chair waiting for them, glaring at Mammon when he saw him in Dia's arms. Dia sighed 'this won't end well'.

"Who gave you permission to touch my Onee-sama, Mammon" Mammon seemed indifferent to Bel's glare.

"I don't need your permission to do any thing" Mammon said and turned to float away but Bel stepped in front of the baby. Dia shook her head and went to the kitchen.

"Don't ever touch my Onee-sama again!"

"... It'll cost you."

Dia smiled a bit, she could learn to like it with the Varia. Soon Bel left Mammon to come watch her cook. Dia listened to Bel tell her about the horrors of Lussuria's cooking and how happy he was that the Fag was half dead in the hospital. Soon the smell of her cooking got the rest of the Varia, minus Lussuria of course, in the kitchen. This time Bel let every one have some of his food and Dia even got Squalo to say please! And as much as Dia hated how Xanxus stared at her, and how Levi kissed Xanxus's ass, and how loud Squalo was, and how Mammon would always take more food than he could possibly eat, Dia found a small smile break through her emotionless mask. If Bel belonged here, maybe she belonged here too.

Author's note:

Ok first of all thank you so much for reading! Now there are some questions I would like to ask about the story.

1. Who do you want Bel's pairing to be? Or no pairing? No yaoi please but fem is ok(ex: fem!Mammon or Fem!Fran); I'm not against yaoi I just don't think I could write it. I'm leaning towards Haru so if you don't want that please tell me. If you say fem!Mammon please tell me what color eyes you would want her to have.

2. What other pairings do you want?

3. How do you want Lussuria to react to Dia, angry for kind of taking his place as the Varia mother or happy to have a girl around? How do you want Dia to act toward him?

4. Is Bel too Occ? Is anyone too Occ?

5. Are there any questions you want to ask me?

Umm that's it so please, please, please answer back, thanks!

The Angel Who Cries Tears Of Blood


	7. Chapter 6: Interesting

Eyes Are The Window To The Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chapter 6: Interesting

Dia was honestly surprised how well the sword boy was doing against Squalo and she could tell that she wasn't the only one. Both Bel and Mammon, who had decided to be held in her arms again, frowned as the boy used a wall of water to avoid Squalo's attack. Everyone but Squalo and the sword boy had been brought outside to watch the battle on a huge screen. Dia thought it was interesting, the fact that this was a battle to the death. The sword boy didn't seem to understand that Squalo would kill him.

"Shishishi"

"It looks like Squalo is pretty confident" Mammon commented. Bel who had been smiling like usual stopped to glare sharply at the baby. Dia sighed. If Bel had made a huge deal of Mammon in her arms yesterday today was worse. In the end Bel demanded that Dia drop Mammon and carry him instead but Dia was lucky and Xanxus got tired of listening to them. Dia's arm throbbed a bit at the reminder of where one of his bullets had grazed her.

Tsuna's side all made noises of amazement when it had seemed that the sword boy hit Squalo. Dia was almost shocked at how gullible there are. Do they not understand what it takes to be in the Varia? Bel leaned his head on Dia's arm.

"What a naive bunch, right Onee-sama?"

"Umu... Looks like they don't at all understand the implications of being candidate for the boss of the Varia." Mammon's squeaky voice said. Dia raised an eyebrow; Bel had left out the part of Squalo being a candidate for the boss of the Varia.

"Vooiii! That didn't do anything at all!" Dia looked away from Bel and Mammon and looked up at the screen. Squalo had come up unharmed as expected but most on Tsuna's side were surprised.

Dia was bored. Unlike with Bel's battle she didn't care about the outcome. She felt no need to even be here but Bel is here. Bel wasn't the only reason she came though. Dia was curious about the person Bel had been with for nine years, after all that was two years longer than she had been with him. She had only met the Varia two days ago but she already knew much about them, it is her job to gather information. Squalo is okay, loud but interesting and he hasn't tried to kill her yet(not that she knew of).

Another reason she came was because of her Dera-chan but unfortunately for her he seemed to be religiously ignoring her. Even when she called him Dera-chan all she got was an eye twitch and a grinding of his teeth. Dia did see Reborn give him a nod of approval and Dia scowled when she realized that the baby was probably the reason her Dera-chan wasn't giving her any entertaining reactions. All she did get was a screechy Bel who practically squeezed her arm to death in a rather threatening grip while he demanded to know why the 'dirt beneath our feet' needed a nickname. Once she told him that Dera-chan was he prey he calmed down immediately and laughed a lot. Dia laughed too when she realized how much their laughing creped her Dera-chan out.

Dia felt the need to face palm as the sword boy, Yamamoto Tsuna said, explained why he used the blunt side of the sword. Bel just laughed and Mammon sighed, they were wasting time, couldn't Squalo just finish his match quickly.

Mammon had been confused since yesterday. Mammon always liked having information or at least a general idea about what he could expect from someone. But Bel had been so different ever since Dia had shown up Mammon didn't know what to think. He had tried to get information out of Dia earlier but she exposed nothing. Before Dia came Mammon always knew what Bel would do because they were the closest things to friends the Varia had. But Bel had become a different person since she had come and Mammon couldn't help but be a bit bitter. It made him wonder if anything Bel had told him was the truth. That thought made Mammon scoff at him self. 'Maybe my gender is finally coming into play' Mammon had never really cared about gender because Mammon had been called both male and female plenty of times even before she was an Arcobaleno. Yes Mammon is a girl, she just never felt the need to differentiate, if everyone thought she was a boy then she was a boy it's not like it really mattered in this body anyways. Mammon hated the bit of jealously that bubbled up every time Bel glared at her. Before Dia, Bel had killed anyone who had touched her because 'Mammon is the prince's toy' as he said.

What Mammon hated the most though was that she couldn't even hate Dia for changing Bel. Dia didn't have as big of a royalty complex as Bel did and she was smart in a way that was seriously lacking in the Varia. Dia even listened to all of Mammon's suggestions about saving money even if she didn't take the advice. No it wasn't Dia's fault that her little brother had a slightly unhealthy love for her. 'Plus' Mammon rationalized 'Bel hasn't changed, it's only around Dia' Mammon mentally slapped herself as she realized that she hadn't been thinking about money for the past five moments. 'Yes money, money is much less complicated and a lot more important.'

To tell the truth Bel had barely watched any of Squalo's battle. No Bel was much too interested in the baby who was being held by his precious Onee-sama. Bel was trying to figure out away to get the baby away from Dia without making his sister suspicious. His Onee-sama had always lectured him that a royal must take care of their subjects so she might get angry if she thinks that he is being mean. Bel looked at Mammon, why did it matter so much if Dia held the baby. Bel would never admit that he was scared that Dia would abandon him for Mammon. But all Mammon wanted was his Onee-sama's tiara much like Mammon had wanted Bel's own crown at one point. Another smaller part of Bel was jealous that Mammon was being held by anyone but him or Mosca, Mammon is his and Mosca is a hunk of metal. But Bel couldn't be jealous of his own sister not now that he had every thing he ever wanted. Suddenly Bel had a headache but he smiled anyways.

"Onee-sama give Mammon to the prince. He wants to hold him" Bel said charmingly. Dia looked at her cute little brother not suspecting a thing and held out Mammon who clutched at her jacket. Mammon let go when Bel grabbed her tightly holding her against his chest. Bel smiled wider he has solved both his problems, Mammon was no longer being held by his Onee-sama and Mammon was now in his own arms, nothing left for him to be jealous of. Mammon desperate to be distracted from how much she liked Bel holding her began explaining Squalo's attack.

"What Squalo just unleashed was Attacco Di Squalo." every one o Tsuna's side looked at her wondering why their friend didn't move. "A concussion-type sword attack that, by means of a violent shock to the entire body, creates a strong shock wave that numbs the opponent's nerves." Dia vaguely wondered if they should really be giving out so much information about their attacks "the katana wielding one who hit his own arm in order to forcibly disperse the effects isn't bad. But Attacco Di Squalo's impact is stronger even than that of having your bare hand hit by a bat." Dia sighed but stored the information away for later. "He won't be able to use that hand for a while." Mammon concluded.

Dia was still bored only now she was watching Xanxus. He looked almost as bored as she was though he watched the match. He was confident of Squalo it seems.

"Ha" he barked a laugh and smirked "the bastard doesn't change a hair no matter how many years have passed." Dia stared at him 'wonder what the history is there' she thought

"That's Squalo, after all" Mammon spoke from where she was still squished against Bel's chest. "In the end, he fulfilled his role as the guardian if the rain perfectly." Dia looked to the baby curious as to what he meant "squaring the accounts of battle; washing away the blood spilled, the requiem rain," no one outside the battle said any thing for a while.

"Because the Shigure Souen style is completely flawless and invincible." Dia rolled her eyes and Bel voiced her thoughts.

"How stubborn." Bel grinned.

"Those words are nothing more than pure bluff" Both Mammon and Bel were also sure that Squalo would kill the boy. Squalo and the boy rushed at each other, Squalo smirking all the way. Dia watched the battle absentmindedly but snapped into focus when the boy actually hit Squalo. Dia's eyes narrowed and looked over at others. Xanxus's brow was furrowed and a deep frown settled on his lips. Bel had tilted his head but smiled widely at the blood coming from Squalo's mouth. Mammon watched silently with an impassive face though Dia could tell he was also surprised. Levi was confused.

"What just happened...!" he deadpanned, his eyebrows coming together. Dia half-heartedly listened to the explanation. She was much more interested in watching the battle that could now at least hold her attention because it wasn't so one-sided. She watched Yamamoto get into a baseball stance with a frown. Squalo ran towards him only to change directions and come at Yamamoto from the side but he turned in time to block Squalo's attack. Dia raised an eyebrow as Yamamoto appeared behind Squalo still holding his katana like a bat. Her eyes widened as Squalo's left had bent completely backwards, reveling it to be an artificial hand. Dia glanced at Bel, another thing he had left out.

Squalo stabbed through Yamamoto only to be hit with a wave of water. Everyone watched as the real Yamamoto came at Squalo from a different side. Yamamoto hit Squalo point blank on the back of the head and he fell face first into the water. Shock was planted on all faces while Yamamoto smiled up at the camera with the ring in his hand.

"I won"

"What an unexpected twist" there was no amusement in Bel's voice

"How is this possible" Mammon questioned. Levi looked straight to Xanxus just like Dia did.

"Boss" he said but Xanxus stayed silent… until he burst out laughing.

"HOW PATHETIC!" Dia looked at him miffed. "He LOST!" Bel and Mammon also looked back at him oddly too. "THAT TRASH!" he was still laughing loudly from his throne. He lifted his hand up to his face. "He's out lived his usefulness." and Dia now understood 'he plans to kill the losers. He really is a king, one who cannot allow weakness' she thought amazed and enthralled at her new king. Levi jumped to the chance to please him even Mammon spoke up.

"Boss there's no need for you to do it yourself."

"Should I take care of it?" a Cervello jumped down in front of Xanxus, Levi, and Gola Mosca.

"Please wait a moment" she looked up at Xanxus "it's dangerous to enter the aquarion at the moment." everyone looked at her. "The designated water depth has been reached and the ferocious sea beast has been released."

"Hold... Wait a second. What'll happen to Squalo?" Yamamoto asked

"As the one who was defeated, Squalo's survival is no longer our responsibility."

"Wha...!" the loud white haired boy said together with Gokudera. Yamamoto picked up Squalo, putting his sword arm over his shoulder and Dia rolled her eyes.

"What an idiot" she said sighing

"What does he think he's doing?"

"He can't be thinking about saving him." Mammon said in disbelief. Dia perked up a bit when her Dera-chan yelled.

"You- are you an idiot!" he shouted the worry on his face was cute. Of course this sent Dia into her mind once again, thinking of how she would torture him. She only pulled out of her fantasy when Xanxus started to laugh again.

"BUHA-HAHAHA!" Dia looked around every one else, even Bel, was quiet "IN THE END, HE BECAME FISH FOOD! THAT- COMPLETE TRASH!" he took a calming breath and Dia had a feeling he was more affected by this than he lead on. Dia barely head his next sentence and frowned. "One part of the past is now square."

Dia looked back to the screen when a Cervello showed up.

"The victory in the scramble battle for the ring of the rain goes to Yamamoto Takeshi" she droned on "then, we will announce the match-up for the next battle." Everyone on Tsuna's side looked so down cast even though they won. 'What fools, they should be happy' Dia thought.

"Tomorrow nights battle will be the battle between the guardians of mist" Dia looked at Mammon who stayed emotionless while Bel smiled widely. Dia had a feeling that Mammon's match would be an interesting one.

Author's Note

Ok so Bel's pairing will be kind of complicated. It will mostly fem!Mammon/Bel but since I'm planning to keep this story as close to cannon as possible there really won't be any real romantic scenes. And for anyone who wanted fem!Fran there will be a bit but it will mostly be Fran being jealous. Mammon should be reviled as a girl in the next three chapters and Dia will meet Lussuria in the next chapter. As for other pairings they will only be hinted at. That is it but if you have any other questions please ask. Until next time…

The Angel Who Cries Tears Of Blood


	8. Chapter 7: Forgetting

Eyes Are The Window To The Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chapter 7: Forgetting

The day following the rain battle was quiet. Even now all Dia is doing is sitting across from Xanxus idly sipping wine from a tall glass. The only thing filling the silence is Mosca's heavy breathing. Bel was laying on one of the couches resting his leg; Dia suspected he was bored too. Xanxus watched Dia and took large gulps of his own liquor. Dia looked behind Xanxus and stared at Gola Mosca. It had been three minutes of staring when Xanxus finally asked.

"Trash what are you looking at" Dia looked back down to Xanxus before turning back to Mosca. Bel and Levi also looked over to them. Dia tilted her head a bit.

"Mosca" Xanxus glared at her for not really answering his question but before he could say anything Bel cut in.

"But why Onee-sama" Bel whined a bit at not being the center of her attention. Dia smiled, happy to answer all her cute little brother's questions. Everyone listened to her answer

"The princess knows what Gola Mosca is" she explained and Xanxus frowned "so I am wondering just who is powering him but the princess has her own ideas of course." Xanxus glared at her, 'how does she have this information?' Xanxus voiced his question.

"How the hell do you know what it is trash?" Xanxus leaned foreword, taking his foot off the table and putting his elbows on it. Dia rolled her eyes

"It is the princesses job to gather information," she said and Bel smiled at his sister defending herself. "My skills are best used in places where combat is not necessary." Xanxus scoffed

"So your a weak trash" Xanxus said with a sneer and Dia sniffed.

"Maybe by your standards king" she leaned her face close to his a seductive smile appearing on her lips "but there are some things I can do that you could never accomplish" her smile disappeared and she leaned back, "like making complicated poisons for example" Levi openly gaped at her while Bel smiled widely at her teasing. Xanxus just scowled annoyed, though he wasn't sure what he was annoyed with. The silence returned only to be broken by a knock on the door. Dia watched Mammon walk in 'hmm I wondered where Mammon was'

"Boss" Mammon stepped over to the table where Dia and Xanxus sat. "I've come to obtain your permission" once near Dia Mammon jumped up landing in her lap. This of course made Bel pout and glare at the baby. "I wish to use that power in tonight's scramble battle." Dia looked down at the baby in her lap. Of all members of the Varia Dia found had the least amount of information about Mammon. He was a mystery to her but she figured there was something special about him, after all Xanxus wouldn't just let some baby into an elite assassin squad.

"Hmm, you're pretty fired up, Mammon." Bel commented smirking at the baby in his sister's lap.

"Why go that far?" Levi questioned from the chair across from Bel's couch. "We have an advantage beyond advantage with three wins and two losses." Bel laughed a bit.

"Shishi you nervous." he said sitting up "your sticky picture hasn't been able to find the opponent yet." thoughtography, one of the few things Dia had picked up from Bel's ramblings. Apparently Mammon could sneeze on a paper and a map would be created to find who ever he wanted. Mammon scoffed her nose going up into the air 'do they have no faith in me'.

"Don't be absurd." Mammon said. Dia looked at him it seemed the baby wasn't only greedy but also a bit vain. "I don't care about the opponent," he stated plainly. "My power is the kind of thing that will become hard to manage if I don't brush it up every now and then." Dia frowned her curiosity bubbling over the top.

"Hmmm" she hummed and Mammon looked up at her. "I have to admit Mammon, besides Bel's, your battle was the one I was looking foreword to the most" Bel lost his smile for a moment before it came right back, he was still number one to his sister. "Out of all of the Varia I know the least about you" Mammon looked a bit smug.

"Of course any information about me will cost you"

"Shishi I~ can't~ wait~~" Bel sang leaning up again "for my first time seeing Mammon use that." Mammon's eyes widened a bit when she felt her cheeks heat up and she looked around discreetly to see if anyone saw. Her cheeks darkened more when she saw Dia looking down at her. Mammon immediately looked down ignoring her flush. Dia's eyes widened in realization but before she could say something to Mammon, Xanxus who had been quiet finally spoke, smirking.

"You have my permission." Mammon nodded and quickly got up from Dia's lap and walked to the door. A few minutes later Bel struggled up off the couch and limped after Mammon. Dia smirked as he walked out and took another sip of the wine, before swirling the liquid in her hand. Xanxus watched the princess closely.

"Humph what's so funny _princess_" he didn't say her title it as he should have it was a taunt. Dia didn't react visibly but inwardly she seethed. 'I shouldn't be surprised he is after all the _king_.' Dia looked him in the eye happy to piss him off a bit.

"It's a girl thing," she said with a sweet smile while Xanxus scowled and glared.

Levi watched his boss interact with Bel's female carbon copy. He had already gotten used to her being around because she really was just like Bel or at least he thought she was. The boss seem to tolerate her presence maybe even enjoy it. He shook his head thinking this way would only make him depressed. Even now they looked so right together, both dressed in black both drinking both crossing their legs. Levi sweat dropped when they both finished their drinks, slamming their cup down on the table and sighing in sync. Dia must have felt his stare and looked over. They met eyes only for Dia to sniff and turn, ignoring his existence completely. Levi sweat dropped again, maybe she was a little like his boss too.

Dia left the room soon too. After all Bel was gone and so was her alcohol so nothing was keeping her. Even bothering Xanxus didn't seem appealing. She could follow her cute little brother but he went after Mammon and now that Dia knew that Mammon is a girl she felt a bit awkward. Dia had only gotten her brother back days ago and she did not like the idea of losing him so soon. Dia sighed 'Mammon hasn't done anything to prove herself unworthy of my Bel's affection' she thought and ignored Xanxus's questioning look as she rested her head in her arms. 'Then again she hasn't done anything to prove herself worthy either.' Dia's thoughts stalled for a moment 'does anyone even know that Mammon's a girl?' Dia rolled her eyes and stood ignoring the eyes of the two men(and one robot) and left the room, there was some one she wanted to meet.

The world outside the hotel was much more alive, Dia realized as she dodged another person running down the street. It was late afternoon so children were out and about along with the usual shoppers. Dia's hand twitched towards a needle when a man bumped rather roughly into her shoulder and left without saying a word. 'These lowly peasants know nothing of who their dealing with." she screamed in her head. Usually she would do much better in a crowd but this one wasn't paying any attention to her. If all eyes were on her she would have no problem, Dia hated being just another person in the crowd. Dia frowned and let a little killing intent leak out. Her frown disappeared as people inched away from her and watched her with wary eyes. Inwardly she smiled content, she lived for attention. As Dia neared her destination the less people she saw, but she still almost screamed in rage as yet another person ran into her. This time there was no filter for her anger. Three needles covered in a greenish-yellow gel appeared into her hand as she spun to look boy on the floor. Dia's murderous look disappeared and transformed into a sadistic smile when she saw the mop of silver hair on the boys head. He was looking up at her in shock, his obviously store bought dinner spilling out of the plastic bag. Dia smiled and quickly put her weapons away, there was no way he could avoid her now. She approached him squatting down putting her face right in front of his, her smile going from the real sadistic one to a smaller, sweeter but extremely fake smile.

"Dera-chan~~~!" she sang in glee her fake smile widened as he flinched his eyes widening before narrowing into a glare. Dia's eyes lit up as she finally got the reaction she wanted from her Dera-chan.

"What the hell woman! Get away from me!" he shouted in her face and jumped to his feet apparently ready for a fight. "How the fuck did you find me?" Dia stared into his eyes loving his enraged look 'how cute' she thought 'my Dera-chan thinks I've been looking for him'

"Mou, so mean Dera-chan" she said and started to pick up his food and put it back into his bag while he watched her.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she ignored his outburst and continued picking up his things.

Gokudera cursed his luck when he looked up and saw the person Reborn told him to avoid at all cost. He somewhat remembered that she had said something to him after his battle but what ever she said was lost to him, the blood loss made him delirious. When he had woken up hours later Reborn was there to tell him that he had to stay away from the woman though he didn't tell him why. Then before the rain battle Reborn once again ordered him to ignore what ever she said, it made him confused but he had to listen to the tenth's tutor. He almost lost it though when she called him out at the rain battle. Gokudera thought he had done so good at staying away from the female freak that was apparently the 'Onee-sama' of the bastard he fought. Now he had to have run into her and the bitch just had to call him Dera-chan. He glared and the woman while she picked up his food with that stupid smile on her face, like she was actually happy to see him. He discreetly lit a cigarette and lifted it to his lips, hoping she wouldn't make the connection between it and his dynamite if they were to fight. Gokudera quickly snatched the plastic bag out of her hands when she held it out to him and glared. She pouted

"Wah! My Dera-chan is being so mean to the princess" she cried dramatically and Gokudera glared harder.

"Shut up bitch, I'm not yours! And stop calling me that!" Dia just loved the look on his face he seemed so confused. She faked a look of apology

"Oh I'm so sorry Dera-chan we haven't been properly introduced have we" he looked at her oddly. Dia mentally laughed 'Reborn most likely told him I was some demon out for his blood,' she paused her thought 'not that that's very far off from the truth.' she once again sent him a sweet fake smile. "My name is Princess Acedia, most call me Dia but you can call me Hime-sama" Gokudera's indignant cry of 'hell no' wasn't acknowledged "the princess of course knows who her Dera-chan is so you don't need to say your name"

Gokudera didn't know what to think, was she some creepy fangirl? Dia was having so much fun but she knew she had to go; she had something she had to do after all. She brushed some invisible dirt off her black skinny jeans and walked around her Dera-chan. He turned with her and she smirked at his smart move 'that's right Dera-chan never let the enemy get behind you.' Dia lifted her hand to do a two-fingered wave as she walked backwards away from him.

"Sorry Dera-chan but the princess has things to do, people to see" his expression didn't change, he still glared but there was also a lot of confusion and doubt in his olive colored eyes so she was satisfied. "But don't worry Dera-chan we'll see each other again the princess will make sure of it" he rolled his eyes

"Like I even want to see some eyeless freak like you again!" he was ignored as she finally turned away from him. "W-wait" he shouted and she turned back to him her head tilting to the right. "What do you want from me?" Dia's eyes widened and she let her true smile show on her face.

"What do I want from you? Shishishi the princess needs nothing from her Dera-chan, he is already hers Shishishi." she laughed loudly as she disappeared from his sight down the street. Gokudera had a feeling he would be seeing a lot more of her even if he wanted nothing to do with her.

Dia was all smiles when she finally got to the hospital, she was sure she scared the hell out of the nurse working at the front desk. She quickly got the answer to her questions and was headed up to room 216. In the room was a man with a large muscular build strapped on to a hospital bed. The green and brown haired man frowned when she walked in.

"Bel-chan what did I tell you about dressing up like a girl" he said his eyes not quite focusing on her. Dia raised an eyebrow as he continued. "You did a good job though if I didn't know you I wouldn't ever have known you were a boy!" he said happily.

"I am not Bel," she said in her usual emotionless voice and Lussuria squinted trying to look at the person but ultimately failed without his glasses.

"Ara really then be a dear and get my glasses so Luss-nee can see you" Dia did as he asked putting the red framed glasses over his eyes. He squealed. "Oh you look just like Bel-chan" he smiled widely at her. "You could be twins!" he said excited before realizing what he said. "But Bel killed his family?" he stated confused.

"I am princess Acedia, Bel's older sister and I was not at the palace when he did that" she proceeded to tell him all about herself and her purpose for coming there.

"We'll have so much fun when I'm out of this thing Dia-chan!" he said "you know at first I thought you were Bel sent by Boss to kill me" he laughed nervously for a second "oh I'm so happy there will be a girl in the Varia. You can call me Luss-nee, kay?" she nodded smiling slightly at the eccentric man. Soon Dia found herself gossiping like a teenager, smiling and laughing like a normal girl. 'Its nice' she thought 'not having to worry about being punished for doing the wrong thing. It's nice to forget about being a perfect princess for a while.'

Sorry if I got anyone's character off(I really think I did a bad Lussuria) but thanks for reading! Please review!

The Angel Who Cries Tears Of Blood


	9. Chapter 8: The Scare

Eyes Are The Window To The Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chapter 8: The Scare

Dia stayed with Lussuria until she had to leave for Mammon's battle. She had called Bel earlier to tell him she would meet everyone there. She didn't mention Lussuria though because in the words of Xanxas 'the loser fag trash is dead to us'. Most interestingly when she had told the said trash he laughed it off and promised to make her and everyone else breakfast as soon as he could feel his hands.

Dia felt a bit lighter after leaving the hospital all together today was a good day. She got to see her precious little brother, drink a little, irk Xanxus, see her Dera-chan, get a wonderful reaction out of her Dera-chan, and make a friend in an eccentric guy strapped to a hospital bed. Now alls that's left is Mammon's match. Dia looked behind herself when she heard odd noises coming up behind her. A fake smile spread across her face, looks like going to Mammon's battle isn't the only interesting thing she'll be doing tonight.

Behind her walking in a straight line was four boys, five if you counted the knocked out one, the tallest of them had a baby riding on his shoulder. Dia shifted to hide herself in the shadows and looked at each boy. There was the boy with brown hair that she knew she had seen at every battle but Dia couldn't recall anything important about him so his presence would have been ignored if not for the tuna peasant unconscious on his back. The sword boy had a goofy smile on his face, a bandage covered his right eye but he didn't seem bothered by it. There was a white haired boy with an arm in a sling. He had a weird look of determination on his face but Dia overlooked him, he was at the moment beneath her notice. Her Dera-chan was smoking seemingly indifferent to the world but Dia saw that he would look over at Tsuna and his eyes practically sparkled. Dia pouted, he was supposed to look at her with those eyes that way they would sparkle the same way when she tore the life from him. Dia grinned, time to get the attention she deserved from her Dera-chan.

When they walked past her she silently followed right behind them. She saw Reborn glance back at her as if warning her but she just grinned wider before losing the smile all together. She snuck up right behind her Dera-chan, putting her mouth right next to his ear and breathing.

"Nishishishi"

"GYAK" he yelled spinning to look at her then falling back into a bush on the side of the road. He shakily pointed at her and yelled again. "YOU!"

By now everyone was looking at her. The brown haired boy had also fallen in the bush and was now trying to stand while keeping Tsuna on his back. The white haired boy was looking at her confused after recovering himself. Reborn watched her with narrowed eyes but didn't move. The sword boy, Yamamoto if she remembered correctly, had also jumped but started to laugh soon after and it was her who looked at him oddly.

"Haha, she got you" he said with an easy smile. Gokudera jumped to his feet glaring at both Dia and Yamamoto.

"Shut up Yakyu-baka! And you!" he looked up at her "what the hell are you stalking me?" Dia smiled, Dera-chan had leaves in his hair.

"Tsk, tsk, so rude Dera-chan. It was merely luck that brought us together twice in one day." she said

"Two times, Gokudera?" Reborn questioned with an evil look in his eye, Gokudera gulped but stayed silent, so to make things worse for him Dia spoke up.

"Yes it was terrible you see" she cried putting her hand to her cheek "my Dera-chan ran into me like some brute. He didn't even say sorry." she said and sniffed sadly in an obviously fake way.

"Haha Maa Maa Gokudera you should say sorry" Dia looked at him blankly 'is he an idiot?' she asked her self. The sword boy just kept smiling and Dia decided something frowning. She turned to face her Dera-chan.

"Dera-chan I've decided I don't like him so lets get away from him, okay?" she deadpanned and this time Gokudera laughed.

"I extremely don't know who you are." the white haired boy said still staring at her confused. Dia felt her eye twitch but ignored him.

"Dera-chan how dare you not tell you friends. About the princess."

"What the fuck is there to tell!" he yelled but Dia walked past him and the others.

"Hmmm I'm bored now and have a battle to get to. You should get going too peasants." she walked away faintly hearing the end of their conversation.

"She's right Gokudera-dono"

"Yep let's go Dera-chan"

"SHUT UP YAKYU-BAKA!"

When Dia arrived at the gymnasium where the mist battle would take place she was immediately hugged by her little brother who seemed to have been waiting by the door for her.

"I found you Onee-sama!" he grinned she smiled back and grabbed his crutch. He stayed attached to her waist as the made it to the rest of the Varia.

"I guess Bel, but you know I wasn't hiding" she told him is they walked towards Mammon who was in the middle of the room with the two Cervello.

"I couldn't find you so you must have been hiding, Onee-sama" he teased and Dia breathed a laugh. When they made it to the middle of the room Dia paused and looked down at Mammon.

"Good luck Mammon-chan" Bel looked at her oddly "I know my Bel has been excited to see you fight" she said and watched as a pale shade of pink blossomed on Mammon's cheeks. It was light enough that she was sure that only she and Bel could see it, though Bel seemed to be to busy glaring it the baby to notice how she was reacting to look. "I transferred enough for me and Bel into your bank account. You can check it when the battle is over Mammon-chan" Dia knew the money wasn't really necessary but she felt Mammon was smart enough to get the message, that she had accepted her as one of her little brothers suitors.

Mammon looked up at the siblings from under her hat a bit confused. the only person who ever took her fees seriously was Bel and even then he never paid. Not to say that she never got the money in the end, Mammon just stole it later. But she knew that Dia was trying to tell her something, something about Bel. Mammon shook her head mentally; this wasn't the time to think about the bloody princess's oddities. So instead she just nodded her head up at Dia catching the frown that appeared on her face in response. Mammon didn't look back as the pair walked past her to join the Varia rather she looked at Reborn and his ragtag group as they walked in the gym. She knew he had to have something up his sleeve. He wouldn't send just anyone against her even if he wasn't completely sure of her identity as a Arcobaleno.

Dia wasn't sure weather or not to be disappointed with Mammon's lack of a reaction but kept walking with Bel anyways. When they reached Xanxus, Levi, and Mosca she contemplated her options. She could stand but that didn't seem like it would be very fun. She almost smirked as she though about sitting on Xanxus. It was after all the only seat appropriate for some one of her standing. Though it would also be inappropriate so she did the next best thing. Dia sat on the floor with her legs folded to the side. She leaned her head against Xanxus's knee as he glared daggers at her. Her face stayed carefully neutral though on the inside she was laughing at Levi's bugged eyes and her own brothers small gasp. She knew her brother understood the significance of her seat and that meant they would have to talk later. Levi was about to say something but was interrupted by the gym door opening. The boys shuffled in and Bel tilted his head at their state.

"Ushishi the prince wonders what happened to the peasants." Dia broke out in giggles and Bel looked at her. "Onee-sama?" Xanxus and Levi turned to her.

"They may or may not of had a bit of a scare on their way here Nishishi" she said and Bel smiled while Xanxus barked a laugh looking at the twigs in the teens hair. They waited for Tsuna to wake up in silence though that was soon broken.

"HIEEE WHY AM I COVERED IN PLANTS!"

Finally the door opened and the peasants made a big deal of their mist guardian. Dia's first impression was a bit conflicted after all the girl had a purple eye though it was quite a few shades lighter than hers and Bel's. Dia saw Bel's slight interest but he seemed to dismiss her the second she kissed the tuna peasants cheek.

"And I thought we'd get some kind of old man wizard from the mountains" Dia smiled at her brothers statement. "But it's a girl instead"

"Yes it is certainty unexpected" Dia mussed but frowned as Levi opened his mouth.

"How... How voluptuous" her eye twitched and Xanxus looked down at her feeling it against her knee. Dia considered stabbing Levi, no girl should be talked about in that way especially one as young as that girl. She then decided she would punish him later somehow; she didn't even care for the girl. Dia did look up at her brother one more time to make sure he was uninterested and was pleased when she found that he was looking at Mammon. When she looked back to Mammon she found the match about to start.

"This time, the battlefield will be the entirety of the gymnasium." one of the Cervello started. "The objects in the building can be used in any way you desire." the other one pick up.

"Furthermore, this field has not been fitted with any special installations. There is no need for perplexity." she said and Dia mentally prepared herself for the battle. The illusions that were bound to be used shouldn't affect her much, one of her own subjects was a mist user and they had helped her build up a sort of tolerance to the illusions.

"The audience area has also been set up in a designated space within the building. As with the battle of the storm, infrared-triggered lasers have been installed. Please be carefully." she said emotionlessly looking to booth sides of the gym before continuing. "Then, the battle of mist: Mammon vs. Chrome Dokuro, begin the battle!"

Sorry it's been so long, I've had major writers block. I'll try to get another chapter out soon. Thanks for reading, please review!

The Angel Who Cries Tears Of Blood


	10. Interlude: The First Bloom

Eyes Are The Window To The Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Interlude: The Poison Flower Princess's First Bloom

A small twelve year old opened her eyes blearily. She was in an unfamiliar room. She sat up a rubbed her eyes before quickly covering them back with her bangs. She looked around the room feeling too sluggish to get up. It was a luxurious room, but it was not as nice as Dia's own room at her castle and therefore unacceptable.

Dia got out of the bed slowly wincing at the stiffness of her body. She clutched her head as she tried to remember what had happened to her. She could recall getting into the carriage that would take her to the place she would be living in then it was blank. 'Wait' she thought, her eyes flashing murderously 'they drugged me!' she remembered the cloth that was pressed against her mouth and nose. Dia remembered it burning as she inhaled before she passed out.

She was enraged and quickly looked around the room for some kind of weapon. There was a letter opener on the desk. She grabbed it and slid it into the sleeve of the white nightgown she was dressed in. Dia stepped lightly to the door, her hand darting for the door handle. She pulled and pulled but it wouldn't budge. She screamed in rage and started banging on the door.

"Let me out! Let me out! I will not be treated like this, I am a princess!" she kept yelling but no one came. Angry tears ran down her cheeks and she walked back to the bed crying. She may not have shown it to her beloved little Bel but she was afraid, so afraid. Dia hated how confidant she had sounded when she spoke to him, proclaiming that she would kill them. She had never murdered someone. Sure she had seen people die, it happened all the time in court. Someone would say or do something wrong and her father, on her mother's instruction, would order the guards to apprehend them and then they would carry on with a public execution.

The first time she had been fascinated by the blood and death though not as much as both Bel and Rasiel were by the sight. She could remember the time she tried to kill one of her guards, she had been six and tried to stab a man three times her size. He had calmly grabbed her and took the knife away from her, saying that a princess should not be playing with a boys toy. Dia had been shamed that day, shamed into the realization that she would never be equal to a boy. She could be smart but never strong. So she spent all her time reading, taking in all the information she could. It was this that drove her to her identity as the true princess of her kingdom. Dia sat up realizing she was acting nothing like her true self. She sneered at her self before wiping he eyes under her bangs.

She stood her the bed and walked to the closet. There were a multitude of dresses and Dia picked the most beautiful one she could. She put the dress on first by putting on the corset backwards then turning it the right way before letting the silk fabric slide over her head. Once dressed Dia stepped to the vanity table and sat on the bench. She quickly brushed out her hair, making it smooth. And soon she looked every part of the princess she was.

Thinking through it Dia realized that they would only come in once it was convenient for them so she pulled the largest book from the somewhat empty bookcase and started to read. It happened to be a book on plants of all kinds and though she wasn't particularly interested in the subject she kept reading for what had to have been hours.

When the door was finally opened she was already almost three-quarters through the book. In walked three men, two were tall guards in full uniform looked extremely stern. The other was a man who had to be close to his thirties with a slightly overweight figure and he was balding prematurely. He wasn't completely bad looking but the way he looked at her made him absolutely repulsive. He looked at her perversely his eyes roaming her obviously growing body. Dia felt sick but this only hardened her resolve so she smiled softly and bowed her head as a princess should do when in the presence of someone with a higher station, or in this case someone who thought they were in a higher station. Dia didn't speak as a woman could not speak openly unless spoken too.

"My princess, I cannot express the joy I feel to see your eyes open. Why, you've been asleep for almost three whole weeks." he spoke with fake warmth in his voice, as if he didn't know what had caused her to sleep so long. "Are you feeling alright my dear?" Dia bit back a snide remark and instead spoke in a submissive voice.

"I am well my lord" she would never call this man her king; he wasn't even worthy enough to kiss her shoes. "I am most sorry to have worried you"

He stepped foreword to grab her hand. Dia inwardly flinched as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles before looking at her in that terrible way.

"I am king Markus, it is just wonderful to meet you in person. You are more beautiful than your parents described." Dia felt dirty as he looked at her and seethed. 'No man deserves to look upon a true princess like that!' "You must be hungry my dear, why don't we move this to the dining room." Dia took his offered arm numbly and ate dinner in much the same way.

It was almost a whole day before she got an idea. She had dreamt that she was in a giant garden full of plants she had only seen in books. Bodies littered the dirt bleeding into to flowers as if feeding them. Then suddenly all the plant life around her turned to dust she inhaled. She choked and wheezed but could still feel the burn through her body as the dust traveled through her system. Dia woke to someone shaking her and Dia flipped up placing the letter opener to the persons throat. It turned out to be a maid not much older than herself trying to wake her. The girl could only be fifteen, maybe sixteen; she had long black hair and honey brown eyes. She looked at Dia in fear and Dia understood, the maid thought she was in trouble.

"U-uh, I'm so sorry my lady I-I was sent by my k-k-king to stop you from screaming." she stumbled over her words especially the word 'king'. Dia's mind worked quickly, she quickly grabbed the girl by the front of her uniform and pulled her to eye level.

"Are we safe" Dia asked and the girls eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"Can they hear us girl?" Dia asked shaking the maid once.

"No-no one can hear us." she said still scared and Dia finally noticed the bruises along the girls body.

"Good what is your name maid"

"V-Varena my lady"

"Now listen to me maid, what if I said I could get us both out of here" Varena's eyes widened even further.

"M-my lady-" Dia cut her off

"Call me princess nothing else!" she spoke harshly and pulled Varena to sit on her bed before letting go of her clothes. She nodded before Dia continued.

"I can get us out of this castle and in return for freeing you from your abusive master you will serve me for the rest of your life." Varena considered this and though she knew whatever plan this sheltered princess had would most likely fail she found herself agreeing. Dia smiled a true sadistic smile.

"Good girl, tomorrow come to my room you will have to take me to the gardens" Varena opened her mouth to protest, she had duties, but the princess kept speaking. "I will make you as my personal maid in the mornings you don't have to foolishly worry, the princess has thought through ever possibility." she said flippantly before kicking the girl out of her room and falling back asleep.

The next day Dia, as promised, managed to convince Markus to give her Varena. Dia wanted to hurl as he said that she had been one of his favorites with a lecherous gleam in his eye. Dia got the reason Varena had agreed without any difficultly. Then as the princess had ordered Varena showed up at her room with and amazed and grateful look that Dia quickly dismissed, after all she hadn't got them out yet. Varena soon lead her to where she wanted to go, the garden. Dia had never made poison before but she had read what different combinations could be deadly. The garden was large and well kept and even better no one would question and girl picking flowers.

There were only two parts that held some problems. First Varena had to steal multiple vials and other thing needed to make the poison. Second Dia needed to some how test the poison. Luckily for her Varena wasn't caught and once she slipped a bit of it into a guards food and he died with in hours by and 'unknown' cause. What worried her was how she would distribute the poison to every one in the castle. The nobles ate long before the staff did and she couldn't be the only survivor that would be much too suspicious.

The only solution would be to make the poison in to a gas. It took a while to accomplish that and Varena got the scar to prove it worked. It was flesh eating and it spreads rapidly, the only way to stop it would be to apply the antidote to the exposed area and drink some of it. Varena was lucky.

During this time Dia only stayed sane through thinking of her little brother. She worried about him constantly wondering if her stain of a brother Rasiel was bothering him or if her mother had found a way to get rid of Bel too. Dia thought of Bel while eating with Markus who had taken to touching her whenever he could and staring at her in that same disgusting way. And when he slapped her for speaking out of turn. And when he decided to 'borrow' Varena for a night and she couldn't do a thing. She thought of her goal, those adorable violet eyes and the prince they belonged to.

Two days later Dia was ready. She had instructed Varena to be outside with a carriage waiting the grabbed her basket. In the dead of the night she struck. Dia walked down the hall throwing a vial at every major point in the castle before screaming as loud as she possibly could.

Soon, as she expected, people came flooding in but she kept screaming. The yellow haze like gas immediately set to work and Dia no longer needed to scream they were doing that enough. They went crazy attacking each other as their flesh burned but once they noticed Dia wasn't affected she was pounced upon. Both servant and guard a like came after her. And before she could get away she was already covered in wounds, through the one that mattered the most was the long slice that went from her left collar bone, over the shoulder to the small of her back. The blood fell in rivets down her skin and then she felt it the uplifting feeling, the excitement, the anger, the insanity, and the rage.

"HOW DARE YOU SPIL MY ROYAL BLOOD," she screamed before laughing "NISHISHISHISHISHISHI! NISHISHISHI! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she grabbed a fallen guards sword and started hacking away at the few people with a scary smile. She danced into the hall dropping more vials along the way until she finally reached her destination, the master bedroom. Markus was there huddled in a corner starring at her in the doorway with horror.

"Hello my dear" she said sarcastically. "Did you miss me?" she asked finally calming down. She started to feel her wounds too, started to feel sluggish with the blood loss. She got close to him and held the sword that was getting heavier every minute she held it, to her side.

"Please, don't kill me I'll do anything, anything at all" he said and bowed before kissing at her feet. Dia sneered disgusted and raised the sword.

"This is because you don't deserve to be a king" slash "this is for drugging me" slash "this is for Varena" slash "this is for laying a hand on me" slash "this is making me come to this terrible place" Slash "this is for making me leave my precious Bel" SLASH "and this" she stopped to think for a moment "this is for dirtying my shoes with your repulsive kisses!" SLASH.

Markus was still breathing so she tipped his head up with the sword and grabbed the last vial of poison. Popping off the cork she forced it into his mouth and down is throat. He gurgled and tried to scream as the acidic poison went through is body. Blood came up through his mouth as his insides turned to mush. Dia left him twitching on the floor and made her way outside the castle to where Varena was waiting. She quickly patched up Dia's wounds despite Dia's need to be away from this place. Soon they were off to a place neither of them had been, the forbidden lands.

Ok so this isn't really a chapter but I've wanted to write it for a while. I just wanted a little more insight into Dia's character and personally it was really fun to write. It might be a bit graphic but it shouldn't be too bad. I hope somebody likes it. I just wanted to show that Dia really can't do anything without help, that she's not Bel. Varena is one of two other OCs that will be in this story. Oh and I'll try to have the real chapter out in at the most two weeks. Please review!

The Angel Who Cries Tears Of Blood


	11. Chapter 9: Mammon's Climatic Battle

Eyes Are The Window To The Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chapter 9: Mammon's Climatic Battle

Dia watched closely as the girl spun her trident before slamming it into the floor. The floor cracked and soon the room was in pieces. Dia forced her breathing to stay even as she was swept up with Xanxus. She looked over a Bel and was relived to see that he was standing calmly while the illusion took over the room. Looking back at the battle she found Mammon looking entirely unimpressed.

"So, a jutsu user like me after all." she said jumping from one chunk of the floor to another. "But this is nothing but child's play" she started to fly towards the girl. "I can't make any money off of that." she said flatly. Mammon finally reached Chrome and suddenly a multitude to tentacles flew out from under Mammon's hood. Dia watched interestedly as the purple-eyed girls illusions started to dissipate. She sighed, Dia had been hoping for a better show but it looks like it will be over soon. Mammon held her up by the neck strangling her

"Much to weak" Mammon said " you won't even make a good side show." her squeaky voice carried and Dia frowned as the girl appeared behind Mammon.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked and then Mammon wasn't holding her copy but a large basket full of balls. "Over here."

Dia was a bit disappointed as Mammon fell for that trick, maybe she was over estimating Mammon. She shook her head mentally and leaned more fully against Xanxus's leg, she laughed silently as he stiffened somewhat, glaring at her. Across the room she saw the tuna-peasant having some kind of mental debate. She could only pick out a few words and quickly dismissed them looking back to Mammon and Chrome.

"Oh, good" Mammon said sound the slightest bit pleased. "You're more or less a worthy opponent. Then I can use that to my hearts content" a chain dropped down to the floor from under Mammon's cape. "Before those two stupidly gaping chibis. "She said and Dia saw a sort of glow coming from the two baby's pacifiers. "Let's go Fantasma."

The little frog started to crack puzzling Dia and it turned into a kind of snake like frog that floated above Mammon's head, biting it's own tail. She stopped staring in time to catch Reborn's last words.

"... His true identity is the Arcobaleno, Viper"

Dia couldn't say she was surprised. Though she knew very little about the strongest babies, Xanxus wouldn't have sent Mammon if he wasn't sure of her power. All signs point to Mammon winning 'but then again' Dia thought 'the tuna-peasant has an Arcobaleno too.' The well-dressed baby had an odd gleam in his eye that intimidated Dia.

"WHAT! He... He's floating!" Tsuna said "he's an Arcobaleno!"

"Aa, he is also one of the group of the strongest babies, the Arcobaleno. Viper of the indigo pacifier." Reborn confirmed "it's said that he's an illusionist and the only one among the Arcobaleno who possesses psychic abilities." Dia listened to the baby from across the room and frowned. Why didn't Mammon just end the battle quickly? Were prolonged battles a thing in the Varia? Dia hoped not, long battles only left time for the enemy to win. Dia looked back up when her Dera-chan piped in.

"Psychic...? You mean ESP! That kind of occult" his little group ignored him but Dia thought it was adorable. Her Dera-chan was into the supernatural. Ideas raced through her head of how to use this new information against him. She smiled and giggled but shook her head and looked back to Mammon as she spoke.

"Foolish chibis like you wouldn't understand. It is a byproduct of research." Mammon said arrogantly "unlike you, I am never negligent of the efforts to lift the curse." Dia's head tilted away from Xanxus's knee in thought. If Mammon and the other Arcobaleno were under a curse it is possible that they are adults in a child's form. After all it took years to accomplish what they can do with ease. Dia looked back to the battle more curious than she had been in awhile.

"No matter who you are...," the purple haired girl said determinedly "I won't lose." she rushed foreword swing her trident but Mammon dodged floating higher.

"What heroic effort" Mammon started to say before a giant snake appeared and winded itself around her small body. "Mm, this giant snake isn't an illusion?"

Everyone watched as Mammon was dragged down to the floor by the snakes. Dia watched closely, though she was a bit disappointed that there had been no blood. Everyone on Tsuna's side were talking about someone named Mukuro. Suddenly Mammon burst out from under the snakes, her pacifier glowing brightly.

"It's about time I unleashed my own powers too. There after your true identity can be exposed at leisure." Dia sighed, this battle was getting a bit to confusing. Now the girl wasn't who she said she was, who was she then? There weren't any illusions around her as far as Dia could tell. Was she even a girl?

Chrome spun her weapon once more before slamming in into the ground. Dia almost flinched as a pillar of lava broke up from the ground right in front of her and Xanxus. The illusions were good, better than Varena's had ever been. Only through the knowledge that they were an illusion did Dia avoid feeling the heat of the lava that the other side was screaming about.

"Your illusions are indeed first class." Mammon complemented "if one believes even for an instant in the reality of those columns of fire, one would be roasted alive." Mammon paused in thought "therefore, your weakness is also... ILLUSION!" Mammon shouted and then froze the illusion. The room was freezing then. Dia's breath came out in puffs along with the rest of the Varia and Tuna's group. Even the two Arcobaleno with the Tuna were affected by the cold. Dia could hear Bel's quiet laugh but didn't look up to see if Xanxus had been affected also. Mammon's little cloak billowed as she flew around.

"The art of illusion seizes control of the person's perception- that is to say, it infiltrates the brain that governs their five senses" Mammon explained "the stronger the illusionist's abilities, the more complete the infiltration. Their illusion's rate of success is also heightened, and it's hold over reality stronger." Dia listened intently but couldn't help but think Mammon was kind of adorable when she ranted in her squeaky voice. "Thus, in the illusionist's case, if their illusion is successfully countered with illusion... It means that control of their own perception will be completely snatched away."

Ice crawled up Chrome's legs as everyone watched. Dia looked on with an apathetic face, inwardly she was kind if glad that Mammon seemed to be winning, call it a test. If Mammon didn't win that meant she wasn't worthy of Dia's precious Bel, after all Bel could only have the best.

"How is it? The abominable power of the Arcobaleno. Well then, how about you reveal your true identity now?" the girl didn't move "no matter what you have in mind, it's already too late. Because you are already a denizen of my world of illusions." Mammon flung her through the air, the ice shattering when she hit the ground with a loud thump. She quickly sat up lunging for her trident. "Mm it seems as though that weapon is fairly important to you." Chrome gasped

"Don't!" she shouted but Mammon continued "DON'T!" she screamed as the weapon broke into small pieces in her hands. The purple haired girl coughed and then clapped a hand over her mouth as blood came spurting out. She fell back sprawling all over the floor as her stomach sunk in on itself. Mammon's head tilted to the left.

"Mm… This is real… Why is this happening? What is with this girl...?" Mammon wondered as the girl wheezed

"Mu... sama" blood dribbled out of her mouth "Mukuro... sama..." Mammon leaned towards her

"It's hard to believe, but it seems as though this girls life was being prolonged with illusionary organs." Dia frowned thinking it wasn't possible to live like that.

"Mukuro... Sama... I wanted to help you..." she gasped as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"What's this- with the cat out of the bag it's a complete victory for Mammon." Bel laughed "And yet, we've only just seen a little of the Arcobaleno's power."

"With this everything is over." Levi agreed looking pleased as he looked over at his boss

"So it seems" Dia added oddly disappointed with the outcome. Maybe she really wasn't ready to give her little Bel away just yet. The fog started to gather around the girl covering her and Mammon made a comment about covering ones body being a common thing for female illusionists.

"HE'S COMING!" the tuna peasant suddenly yelled "ROKUDO MUKURO IS! MUKURO IS COMING!" Dia frowned, that name was familiar.

"Kufufu" a male voice laughed "kufufufu"

"Muu? A man's voice...?" Mammon said confused. Then the floor cracked, breaking in a line towards Mammon.

"Mugyaa" she exclaimed as she was hit flying back before hitting the ground.

"Kufufufu, you're showing off quite a bit, aren't you? For mafia style." the male standing in place of the purple haired girl bore a striking resemblance to her, though his hair was bluer and he had both his eyes. Dia's eyes lit up with realization but she kept frowning. The last she had heard of him he had been recaptured by the Vendice.

"Eh...? The girl changed..." Bel said confused. Dia looked up at Xanxus, he was frowning with his brow furrowed. Dia sighed.

"That's Rokudo Mukuro, a boy who should be in Vendicare right now." Dia said and all three of them looked down at her.

"Onee-sama?" he asked.

"I'm a spy first and foremost" she shrugged "once the princess was hired to find him" she paused. "Come to think of it he might want the princess dead" she mused while Levi and Bel looked at her in shock. Bel opened his mouth to speak but Dia mouthed 'later' and pointed towards the battle where Mammon was speaking again.

"... Umu, Rokudo Mukuro... I was wondering where I'd heard that name before. Now, I remember." Mammon got up from the broken ground and floated up. "About a month ago... Someone attempted an escape from the Vendicare prison." Dia frowned deeper. "The persons name was Rokudo Mukuro."

"WHAT!" Dera-chan yelled

"The Vendicare prison that known as an impenetrable fortress..." Levi said in shock

"But," Mammon said, "it should have been over when the escape attempt failed. I heard that he was thrown back into a prison even more difficult to escape from."

"Kufufufu, the information net of the Vongola's elite special assassin squad Varia isn't that well informed, after all," Mukuro smirked "I'm right here aren't I?"

"What a troublesome guy." Mammon muttered, "all right, let's clear things up. You are merely an illusion created by that girl, right?" from under her hood a blizzard came full force, freezing Mukuro in his place.

"Oh" he said as the ice started to incase him. "Oh ho"

"I'm not so good natured that I would let myself lose to an illusionist created by an illusionist." Mukuro was now completely covered in ice "well now, looks like you've been unmasked." Mammon flew at him, her hood forming a type of hammer. "The one who'll be smashed into pieces should be the body of that girl just now, right?" suddenly long flowering vines came up from in front of Mukuro to latch onto Mammon, trapping her. Lotus flowers bloomed as Mammon squirmed.

"Kufufufu, just who is an illusion?" steam rose from the ice holding Mukuro as it melted

"Mugah! What's this... Power...!" Mammon squeaked "th-the... Pain..." Dia frowned again Mammon was losing.

"Uwa..." Bel exclaimed "Onee-sama who is that guy?" Dia didn't answer instead stared directly at Mammon.

"Come on... What's the matter, Arcobaleno? If you keep taking your time, I'm going to wrap things up... You know." Mammon's pacifier glowed again.

"MUU! Don't get cocky!" She shouted bursting into what had to be a hundred copies of her.

"So weak" Mukuro complemented and some kind of flame came over is right eye. He swung his trident, destroying Mammon's copies reveling them to only be pieces of paper.

"Muuu! An illusionist who resorts to hand-combat is heresy!" Mammon cried, "I denounce you and you reincarnation cycle rubbish!"

"Oh" Mukuro said amused

"Humans will repeat the same life many times in infinite cycles." her voice strained "that's why I must keep hoarding! My money!" the room started to twist taking everything and everyone with it. Dia shifted to sit against the curving wall with Bel in order to keep her balance as the five of them were swept up, Dia swore she saw Xanxus's eyebrow twitch as his chair was twisted too. So this was Mammon's full strength.

"Kuhahaha! A greedy Arcobaleno!" Mukuro laughed "how interesting... But, when it comes to greed I won't lose either." the room burst into flames as countless pillars of fire wrapped in lotus flowers filled the room. Dia could see Mammon sweating under the heat but didn't care anymore; all these illusions were giving her a headache.

"In-incredible..." Bel said gaping at the sight before them.

"Am I dreaming...?" Levi asked confused and Dia shook her head again to clear her mind.

"These illusions are getting to be to much" she muttered as Bel grabbed at his head.

"Muu! Such strong powers of illusion... Where did you..." Mammon said almost stuttering and Mukuro smirked

"From hell." he answered tauntingly

"Stop talking rubbish!" Mammon shouted and a blizzard engulfed the room, freezing everything. Then she made copies of herself again sending them all at Mukuro while she rushed through

"I got through!" she yelled as her hood opened up swallowing Mukuro completely while Fantasma circled them. Then spikes formed on the now much larger frog, stabbing into the sack holding Mukuro.

"...! Impossible!" Mammon's voice suddenly shouted and then the thing around Mukuro exploded showing him unharmed, surrounded by more lotus flowers.

"Decent into hell... Then return again." Mukuro said holding both halves of the mist ring. Dia and Bel were speechless while Levi denied it.

"IMPOSSIBLE! That Mammon is...!" he said loudly, gritting his teeth.

"I just have to rejoin these rings correct?" Mukuro asked the Cervello

"Ye-yes" she answered

"NOT SO FAST!" Mammon cried, reforming from the different pieces of her across the room. Dia narrowed her eyes, 'this fight is over' she thought 'Mammon has... Lost'

"Haa... Haa" Mammon laughed weakly "... I was just playing with you. Don't get so cocky!" she laughed again "... I have yet to show you the true extent of my powers...!"

"You know this very well, don't you?" Mukuro asked rhetorically "what it means when your illusionary powers are countered by another's." he paused as Fantasma started winding around Mammon's neck. "It means that you have completely lost control over own perceptions"

"GYAAH!" she screamed "STOP FANTASMA!" the long snake like frog didn't stop choking Mammon

"Come, shall I show what this thing we call power really is?" Mukuro mocked, "shall we?" Dia had to grab onto the arm of Xanxus's chair the floor cave in making everyone fall.

"MUGYAAA!"

"Kuhahahaha! How does it feel? Arcobaleno!" Mukuro laughed falling with everyone else. "this is my world!" then something appeared surging itself into Mammon mouth making the baby bloat an become three times her usual size

"Nmmuuu!" she yelled "MUUU! Stop it! I'm going to dieeeeee~~~!"

"The reason you lost was because you had me as your opponent" Mukuro said seriously

"GYAAAA!" Mammon screamed and then exploded, sending scrapes of her cloak everywhere. Then the gym was back to normal, showing no signs of a battle ever taking place. Dia watched with wide eyes as Mukuro stood in the middle of the room holding the whole mist ring.

"Is this... Acceptable?" he asked the Cervello. The two look-a-likes silently looked at each other before one nodded.

"The mist ring no belongs to Chrome Dokuro. " she said emotionlessly "with that, the winner of this battle is Chrome Dokuro"

Dia stood quietly for a moment before smiling, 'what an end' she thought both surprised and amused. Then her brother laughed a little.

"Shishishi, ripped to pieces" he said smiling as Dia watched him he was so cute. He didn't even seem to care that Mammon was gone. Mukuro was talking to Tsuna and Dia frowned deeply as she listened.

"There's no need to worry... I should say that baby managed to escape." Dia bit her lip and looked to Xanxus, wondering how he was going to react. "From the start, he had every intention of reserving enough energy to escape... He's a shrewd one, that Arcobaleno." Xanxus looked calm as he addressed to robot standing behind him.

"Gola Mosca," he said and Dia was surprised that there was no undertone of rage, just indifference "after the contest battles are over, eliminate Mammon." Mosca breathed out and Mukuro looked over to the Varia.

"My my, you really are the dark side of the mafia, aren't you, Xanxus" Xanxus didn't react until he spoke again. "Even I would feel awed at this terrifying scheme you've thought up." then Dia saw it, Xanxus's eyes narrowed in surprise and she wondered what she was missing. "But, I have no intention of poking my nose into your business. Because I'm not such a nice human being. Just one thing, though..." Mukuro turned away from them "the other candidate for the successor, though smaller and weaker than you… Is not really someone you should trifle with, for your own good." Xanxus's eyes darkened further.

"Since the results for both sides are three wins each," one Cervello started before the other picked up.

"We will continue with the next contest battle." she paused. "Tomorrow will finally be the last card in the contest battles between the guardians."

"It is the battle between the cloud guardians." the first Cervello finished.

"Oi, Xanxus" Tsuna's Arcobaleno called "what are you going to do? If Hibari wins the next fight, the ring count will be four against three in our favor." Reborn said, "even though you have gained the sky ring, the decision was that Tsuna's side will win. When the time comes, you better be prepared to admit defeat as promised. You will abdicate all the rights to be successor." Dia watched as Xanxus smiled and she knew then that he has had a plan ready the whole time.

"Of course I have always respected the Vongola spirit" he said convincingly and if Dia was anyone but a trained spy she would have believed him. "I will honor the promise of the battle. If Mosca really loses the cloud battle," he smirked "I will let you people have everything."

The baby frowned but didn't say anything back to the Varia. Dia was decidedly bored now so she turned to Bel as they started to leave the gym.

"Bel" she called and he looked up at her "do you happen to know where we could get a cage?" Bel tilted his head

"Onee-sama?" he asked an she smiled at him sadistically

"Nishishi were going to find Mammon-chan!" she said and then Bel smiled too and laughed with her as the left.

Elsewhere

"But she was suppose to be back yesterday!"

"Yes but she said she would come back and she always keeps her promises... Well most of the time"

"Mou, not good enough! I want her here nooowww"

"-Sigh- your not going to stop, are you?"

"No!"

"Fine we'll leave in the morning"

"Yay! We're~ coming~ Dia~sama~!"

Am I the only one who's surprised that I updated so soon? Anyways I hope you like it even though there's not that much Dia as there is battle. Just so much happens in the mist battle it was hard for me to add much original content but the next chapter will be all mine so I hope you like this one. Please review!

The Angel Who Cries Tears Of Blood


	12. Chapter 10: You Can Be Happy

Author Note: Sorry the chapter got deleted I just noticed so here it is. Again sorry, enjoy

Eyes Are The Window To The Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chapter 10: You Can Be Happy

"Mammon~ Mammon~ where are you Mammon~" Bel sang. He was rather excited to be searching for Mammon but Dia expected it was because they would get to shove her in the cage Bel had borrowed from the local pet store once they found her. He smiled as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Mammon-chan" Dia grinned at her adorable little brother as she leaned over the buildings ledge. Mammon was good at hiding but she was confident that she and Bel would find her. Dia looked to her right then her left before she jumped to the next roof over, giving it the same look over. Bel was a few yards away looking down into the ally that was behind the building they were standing on. He had just got back from acquiring the medium sized cage that sat innocently a few rooftops back. They hadn't felt the need to lug the metal object around while they searched.

The siblings had already covered the better part of the area surrounding the school and according to Dia's instinct they were beginning to go to far. Mammon couldn't have gotten to far with how weakened she was. Dia looked over at Bel noticing he had been quiet for a while. Bel was staring at her with a calculating gaze. Dia's head tilted, why was he looking at her like that.

"Dia-onee-sama why did you lower yourself to sit a boss's feet?" his voice was bordering on cold and Dia understood. Dia wasn't really supposed to bow to anyone but her younger brother, as he was the heir to the throne. Bel was her superior in every way, being male and all. Dia sighed for a genius her brother was rather oblivious.

"He is our temporary king, Bel. You must have understood that Bel, you of all people call him boss" she said seriously before smiling gently at her brother. "You don't have to worry though I would choose you in less than a heartbeat my sweet little brother" she cooed and he smiled back at her. Thinking it over Bel felt a bit foolish, how could he doubt the intentions of his dear sister? She would never leave him again. His smile tightened, she would never leave him if she knew what was good for her.

"Ok Onee-sama, I trust you," he said looking back at the task at hand. "Where could Mammon have gone?" he asked while they jumped to the next roof.

"We should probably turn around and circle back, Bel, Mammon-chan couldn't have gotten this far out" Dia told him. Bel nodded but had an odd look on his face as they headed back. He didn't understand why his Onee-sama kept calling Mammon with -chan added to it. She didn't use it when she said his name. Mammon didn't deserve any kind of endearments after such a pitiful loss.

"Don't call him that" Bel snapped and Dia looked at him in surprise, that was an order. But instead of following his order she doubled over laughing, much to his ire. He glared at her through his bangs.

"Oh, Bel are you jealous? Nishishi" she asked once she was done laughing. Dia took a few calming breaths. "I was wondering when you would ask about that." she smiled at him "do you want to know why I call Mammon that?" she asked teasing him.

"Onee-sama" he said warningly and she laughed and put her hands up in defeat.

"It's nothing complicated Bel, you probably could have figured it out on your own if you knew what to look for." she ran a hand through her hair as they tuned around and started heading back where they came. "Mammon is a girl, Bel." Bel's head snapped to her so fast she was sure he would get whiplash. Dia could just imagine his eyes widening comically as he processed the information.

"Mammon's a girl," he said slowly and Dia laughed a bit more and Bel joined in, though it was hesitant laughter. It was silent then as they headed back to the school. Bel had a frown on his face, how did he miss that. He and Mammon were the closest in the Varia so how could he not know that he was a she. Though to his credit nothing about Mammon suggested that she was female, then again nothing really pointed to male either. And how did his Onee-sama find out, she just barely knew the Varia. He snuck a look over at Dia, just how different was his Onee-sama. There were the obvious physical changes, she was taller and she had grown into her royal beauty. She still had the air of superiority but she was distant and half the time her expressions were fake. He wondered what had happened to her, there had to be things she didn't tell him. Despite that Bel couldn't bring himself to ask mostly because he didn't want to push her away. She was open with him and any smile directed at him was real so why should he care how she acted around other people. Bel was pulled out of his thoughts when Dia waved a hand in front of his face.

"-That's a good idea, right Bel, Bel" she said and Bel blinked. What had he missed?

"What did you say Onee-sama, the prince didn't hear?" Dia smiled at him and he got the feeling that she was amused

"I said we should split up, Bel, that way we can cover more ground." Dia explained to her adorable little brother; he was so cute when he was lost in thought. Though she wanted to know what he was thinking about with such a serious look on his face. Dia's face blanked as she realized she was thinking of her brother like he was one of her targets. She didn't want to be suspicious of her dear brother so she steeled her self and stopped the immediate compulsion to question him. Then Bel smiled up at her tilting his head so one of his violet eyes peaked through his bangs and Dia forgot all her suspicion. This was her dear little brother Bel and she would do anything for him.

"Ok, Onee-sama I'll take left. First one to find Mammon wins, Ushishishi" he called as he jumped away from her. Dia smiled but sighed, her brother was turning out to be a handful. Dia slowly made her way right, jumping from roof to roof. It was dark as pitch and it was only through Dia's acquired night vision was she able to see. Namimori was quiet at night; the only lights came from the hotel that was barely within Dia's sight.

As she searched she thought about everything. What place did the Varia have for her, would she join them? The obvious answer was yes after all she wanted to stay with her Bel, but it was a bit more complicated than that. She had others to think about, how would they react to the Varia. Varena was the biggest problem; she would hate Xanxus, though she would hate any man in a position of power. Mariel would be fine but Bel might have a problem with her and she doesn't like competition. And Boris would be another problem; Dia didn't know if the Varia allowed pets especially ones like Boris. Varena would be happy if they got rid of Boris but she hates all animals and Mariel would be devastated. Would Xanxus even allow them to come, Dia didn't see any reason he wouldn't but it was still a possible reaction. It was then that Dia realized she hadn't checked in with Varena since she got to Japan. Dia sweatdroped, they were probably going crazy. She decided she would call them later and got back to searching for Mammon.

It was thirty minutes later when Dia located Mammon. She was sitting on the edge of a building looking out of the city. Dia came up behind her silently.

"BOO" she yelled but Mammon didn't jump only stared at her with deadpan expression. Dia was surprised when Mammon didn't try to run. "Mammon-chan?"

"Your here to take me back correct?" she sounded defeated and a bit desperate. Dia didn't answer but instead sat down next to her.

"How does it feel Mammon-chan? Defeat? Not pleasant, I would know." Mammon looked up at Dia in question "you wouldn't believe it but the princess wasn't always as she is now. Bel wouldn't remember but once I was resigned to my fate as a princess, that I would be married as soon as I was of age to a man who didn't deserve me. Granted this was when I was about five but I understood even then. But then Mammon-chan I realized who I am, I am princess Acedia and no one can take that away from me. After that I fought my fate and look where I ended up. I'm happy Mammon." she paused "Mammon-chan you fight fate everyday as you try to find a cure to your curse" Mammon's eyes widened as she stared at Dia. "one day you'll be happy too Mammon-chan" Mammon's cheeks puffed up in anger.

"What would you know your not cursed like I am, you could never understand." Mammon said angrily and Dia smiled a gentle smile.

"Maybe not on your scale but being a princess is just as much of a curse as it is a privilege." Mammon scoffed "I am forever bound by the rules that were drilled into me as a child. You can leave the court but the court will never leave you." Dia said in a faraway tone.

"That has nothing to do with me and what I go through" Mammon sneered at her and Dia shook her head and fell silent

"My favorite food is double-decker chocolate fudge cake" Dia said after a minute and Mammon looked up at her in question, that was random.

"What?"

"That's my favorite food you want to know why?" she asked rhetorically "it's because I had never tried it until I was about fourteen." Mammon sighed

"What's the point Dia?"

"At the castle if I gained any weight I would be forced to starve for three days. Now I eat cake every chance I get because while that pressure will never completely leave me I'm free within it." Mammon didn't understand "your free within your curse Mammon-chan. You can do what ever you like even search for a cure. One day you'll break your curse and you'll be happy Mammon-chan. When that day comes you'll be worthy of my Bel." Mammon looked up at her sharply.

"Bel has nothing to do with this"

"-Sigh- Mammon you're missing the point, all people are bound by something but there free to do what they like within that. Your free Mammon, don't waste it running from who you are and your problems." Mammon was silent and Dia's arm suddenly shot out and grabbed her

"Muuuu!" Mammon said as she was forced into Dia's chest while Dia started to walk back towards the cage.

"Nishishishi you can start by not running from Xanxus" Dia said smiling and Mammon started to struggle even more. With the hand not holding Mammon Dia reached into her back pocket and grabbed her phone and called Bel.

"Ushishishi the prince is here"

"Bel guess who I found? Here say something" Dia held the phone to to still struggling Mammon.

"umuuu!"

"Shishi the princess wins then" Bel answered back

"I'll meet you at the cage, ok Bel?"

"sure Onee-sama, bye-bii~" Dia put her phone away and quickly made her way to the cage. Bel must have run because he was waiting for them with the cage in hand. He smiled widely when Dia handed him the still struggling Mammon. He laughed gleefully as he shoved her into the cage.

"Now, now Mammon" Bel started "why did you never tell the prince that you were a girl?" Mammon groaned.

The next day Dia woke up in the late morning to Bel shaking he and whining for food. Needless to say Dia was soon up and in the kitchen. She silently made a plate for everyone even Mammon who was still in the cage on the table. Breakfast was fun and it almost seemed to be a routine. Xanxus would glare at everything in sight, Levi would wait on Xanxus's beck and call Bel would play with his knives and Mammon ate while complaining that she needed more food. Dia watched everything happen around her with a small smile. She caught Xanxus staring at her and she almost blushed realizing that she was only wearing rather skimpy pajamas. Well that would explain why Levi was looking anywhere but at her. Dia quickly left the room but she couldn't help but to throw another seductive smile towards Xanxus just to see his eyes narrow. Dia shook her head as she walked back to her room. She sat on her bed and checked her phone, raising an eyebrow she had a message.

"Dia-sam-DIA-SAMA!- Mariel! Quiet! -Sigh- Dia-sama I'm calling to inform you that since you have not checked in we are coming to Japan. We are boarding a plane as we speak and we should be there by nine o'clock tonight, see you then Dia-sama-BYE DIA-SAMA!-Mariel!-"

Dia rolled her eyes but frowned. She wondered what their coming would bring but was soon dressed and out the door to rejoin the rest of the Varia.

I hope everyone likes it. I kind of wanted to show the darker side of Dia's and Bel relationship, I hope it came across. And about Dia's big talk with Mammon, she's pretty much trying to tell her that it's ok to be happy while you fight your fate or whatever else you want. Other than that you will see both Varena and Mariel in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! And since everybody is so great, to thank you for reading my story here's a little extra, hope you enjoy it.

The Angel Who Cries Tears Of Blood

Short: Bel At The Pet Store

BARK! WOOF! BARK! BARK! Meow!

The animals all strained against their cages as the Prince walked by, being horridly loud but Bel shrugged it off. They were most likely just in awe of prince after all. Bel walked through the isle ignoring the growls and barks all directed at him as he looked for what he needed. Not finding any cages he finally strutted up to the counter where a short man in his twenties was idly reading through a magazine with headphones in his ears. He didn't look up as Bel approached.

"Ushishishi" he laughed but the man didn't move and a tic-mark appeared on Bel's cheek. "Oi peasant" the man still didn't look up and Bel lost his patience. Slamming his fist down on the counter the man jumped and stared at the prince until finally snapping out of his stupor. He took off his headphones and noticed all the dogs barking and growling at his customer.

"O-oh welcome to Pet World your twenty-four hour pet needs store" the man paused unsure "should a kid like you be out this late." he asked unaware of the danger he was putting him self in.

"Ushishishi, are you insulting the prince?" he asked smiling widely at the man as he blanched, looking for an escape.

"U-uh n-no sir n-not at all!" he said urgently realizing a bit why the dogs all seemed to hate the teen.

"Good now the prince needs a cage for his princess" the man stared blankly at Bel... Well until Bel snapped him fingers in front of his face. "Peasant!"

"Um yah one cage for a princess, I'll just go get that for you" he said sweating "you can just look around while I go look at what we have in stock" then he practically ran for the storeroom making the biggest mistake, leaving Bel alone in a room full of animals.

Ten minutes late the man walked back into his store holding a nicely sized cage, hoping it was good enough for this 'prince'.

"Sir is this-OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT BUNNY!" he screamed looking at the blood splattered around the rabbit enclosure and the oddly shaped knife in the boy's hand. He franticly looked around screaming again when he saw that all the cat cages were open. He looked down at his leg as one of the cat rubbed up against him. Then gaped at the mess that had been the shelves where he kept the treats. Almost all the boxes were open and spilled around the isle. The man almost cried when he saw that some of his precious fish were twitching on the floor in front of their tanks. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY STORE?"

Bel looked up still holding the knife over the soon to be dead bunny and tilted his head.

"The prince wanted to pet a kitty" he explained

"Then why are they all out!"

"Ushishishi, the prince couldn't decide which one he wanted to pet" the man screamed again before pointing that the treats

"Why are those all open!"

"One of the boxes said that the treats were good enough for royalty" Bel said holding up a box of 'Prince Nips'

"THOSE ARE FOR CATS!" Bel looked down at the box the quickly threw it over his shoulder. "What about the fish"

"They looked so sad under water-"

"THEY CAN'T BREATHE AIR!" the man yelled at Bel while the prince smiled pleasantly

"And now the prince knows that" the man let out another strangled scream

"And why are you trying to hurt that poor bunny" the prince looked defensive

"He deserves it, he was looking at me funny, Ushishishi" the man's jaw unhinged as he stared at the so-called prince.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO A STORE AND ACT LIKE THIS! IM GOING TO CALL THE POLICE AND GET YOUR ASS THROWN IN JAI-" the mans rant was cut short as a knife soared through the air landing deep in his jugular. He gurgled and fell to the floor.

"Ushishi this will work perfectly, the princess will be so proud of her prince~." the man heard as a shadow came over him "thanks for the cage~, bye-bii~"


	13. Chapter 11: Meet The Family

Eyes Are The Window To The Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chapter 11: Meet The Family

"Rawwwrrr"

"Shhhh, Boris you've gotta be quiet!" a young redhead whispered to the large sheet covered animal. She had put the sheet over the huge bear in hopes that it would call less attention to the odd trio. Mariel was by far the most normal looking one. She looked young, younger than she really was with eternally messy shoulder length blood red hair and dull green eyes that belonged on someone older than she was.

The bear under the sheet growled again obviously irritated and the crowd around the trio backed off warily. The third member of the party was another weird one. She had simple features but she held a mature kind of beauty with long pitch-black hair and honey colored eyes. She wore a complete maid outfit, one belonging in an older time. She had a serene look on her face that enhanced her beauty. All and all they were a very weird group.

Varena was worried. Dia still wasn't answering her phone so her, Mariel, and Boris were left to wander until Dia got ahold of them. Varena sighed; Dia was always doing things to make her worry. Mariel skipped along side her holding Boris's thin leash and Varena mentally scoffed. As if that little leash would stop the filthy animal from going on a rampage. But she stayed quiet, as Boris was, grudgingly part of their family no matter how much she hated him. Varena almost fell over when Mariel put the sheet over him. She was sure he would get angry but Mariel just whispered something to him and he quieted down immediately though he growled every once and a while.

Varena looked around pointedly ignoring the stares they were receiving and wondered what Dia could possibly be doing in such a small town. Dia rarely told Mariel or her of her plans, rather she expected them to just know and follow along accordingly. Not that that was such a problem. Both Varena and Mariel would do anything for Dia, she was their savior and not even she knew how grateful they were towards her.

Boris growled again and Varena gave him a death glare, why Dia put up with the disgusting animal she would never know. Mariel seemed oblivious to every thing as she smiled and tossed her head looking for any sign of her Dia-sama. She pouted, as there wasn't one but kept looking. If Varena were a normal person she would almost be scared at the things that Mariel was willing to do for Dia. Though Varena herself would do anything for Dia it was Mariel's possessiveness that made her dangerous.

They kept wandering and even Varena who had endless patience was getting a bit frustrated. Where could Dia be? They had checked the hotel she was suppose to be staying at but the workers had said she left early that morning and hadn't come back and Mariel wouldn't wait for Dia to get back, she just had to go looking for her. Admittedly Varena had wanted to go looking for her too she just wouldn't say so as to not encourage Mariel's impatience. It was getting continually darker and less and less people occupied the streets. They walked in no particular direction, hoping to just stumble upon Dia.

Mariel was bored but only because it was taking so long to find her Dia-sama. Mariel smiled childishly as she skipped along with Boris. She just knew he was worried about Dia-sama too. He would probably even give her a hug once he saw her! She giggled imagining Boris trying to hug her Dia-sama. Mariel looked down at Boris, he was walking on all four legs and he could only see through the single eyehole. She felt bad for her friend but he was just so big and adorable, everyone would stare if he was within line of sight. People had an odd habit of screaming and running whenever they saw him; Mariel thought it was just because they couldn't stand his cuteness. Rena-chan was always calling him a filthy animal but he isn't, really! She was probably just still mad about the time he shredded the curtains. Mariel's eyes widened when she realized she hadn't been looking for Dia for the past few minutes and she studiously started to look around her again. She eyes widened when she saw a blonde blob in the distance. She smiled and jumped before letting to of Boris's leash and running towards the blob, screaming.

"DIA-SAMA!"

Bel was minding his own business, really. He was just walking towards the middle school with what was left of the Varia. His sister had left earlier this day saying she had things to do and he decided to bother Mammon instead of following her. So when a redheaded little girl barreled straight into him screaming Dia's name he regretted his decision.

"Eh?" she said looking him in the face as she clung to him like a koala bear. "You look like her" she paused looking him up and down as best she could from her position "you dress like her, your hairs even like hers, but YOUR NOT DIA-SAMA" she yelled tears coming out of her eyes.

"MARIEL!" Varena came running towards them with Boris following behind her and the Varia who had been silent in question kept watching. Varena walked right up to Bel and pulled Mariel off of him by the scruff of her shirt. She looked angry and seemed to be about to yell but composed herself in favor of examining the boy in front of her.

"You must be Belphegor-sama" Mariel looked at her in surprise "please excuse Mariel's behavior, she mistook you for Dia-sama" the maid explained and Bel smiled.

"Ushishi, who are you peasants? Why are you looking for my Onee-sama?" he questioned with a scary smile as he pulled out one of his knives, holding it in front of his face.

"Your Onee-sama?" Mariel said confused and it took all of Varena's training to keep from rolling her eyes, Mariel could be so forgetful.

"I am Varena and this is Mariel, we are Dia-sama's servants." she told them and Boris defied to make himself known.

"Rawwwwrrr!" he stood on two legs, the sheet falling off of him reveling his mechanical left eye and paw. Seeing her friend angry Mariel jumped out of Varena's hold and started arguing with the giant bear.

"Boris! Don't be mean!"

"Growl~~"

"No! That's no excuse!"

"Whimper~~~"

"Awww! I'm sorry too!" she yelled before hugging the animal making everyone, but Varena who saw this regularly, look at her like she's crazy.

"Ushishishi, the prince is confused" Bel tilted his head. These were his sister's servants? They were definitely not what he expected, but he guessed he should only expect the unexpected when it came to Dia.

"We are looking for Dia-sama, Belphegor-sama. Do you of your friends happen to know where she is?" Varena asked politely while Mariel pouted. Bel was about to answer but a voice cut him off.

"There's no need for that Varena" Dia said from the overhang above them.

"DIA-SAMA!/Onee-sama!/Rawrr!" Mariel, Bel, and Boris said at the same time. She smiled lightly before jumping down to land next to Xanxus who had been watching with little interest. Bel automatically latched onto her waist but that didn't stop Mariel from running and giving Dia a jumping hug. Bel glared at the girl who was touching his Onee-sama and tugged at Dia's shirt.

"Onee-sama why are you letting her hug you" he whined but was ignored as she looked to Varena.

"What took you so long maid?" Varena bowed to her mistress before answering.

"We're sorry Dia-sama but you were unclear in your instructions." she said pulling out a note saying 'going to Namimori, Japan see you in a few days' signed with a drawing of a chibi Dia giving a peace sign. Most everyone sweat dropped. Boris, sad he had been ignored sauntered over to the three and pushed his head into Dia's stomach, whining. She sighed and patted him on the head in greeting before turning.

"Hmmm, oh well we have places to be let's go." she said flippantly and detached herself from Mariel and Bel before walking away. It only took a few seconds before the two raced to catch up with her and grab onto an arm. They glared at each other and neither let up.

"Let go of my Onee-sama."

"Mou, no! You let go of my Dia-sama!" she said half seriously with a dangerous glare and Varena decided to intervene before Mariel attacked him. Varena whacked Mariel on the head.

"Mariel that's no way to speak to Dia-sama's brother." she told her

"But Rena-chan!" she cried but didn't let go of Dia. Dia sighed she had expected this; she just hoped they wouldn't get too violent with each other.

"Trash, why are they here" Xanxus said harshly, glaring at the princess. She looked back at him over her shoulder and sniffed

"Xanxus they are here because they belong to me and they go where I go" she paused "do you have a problem with it, king?"She asked sarcastically and both Varena and Mariel's eyes widened at the implications. Varena was first to recover and looked over to Xanxus and glared after a moment of contemplation. He represents everything she hates in in a man. He had power, which was obvious, he was arrogant, she could tell by the way he held himself, and her Dia-sama has submitted to him for some reason. Varena didn't like what this had to mean. That they would be staying with this odd group all for Dia-sama's brother. Looking at the boy she was reminded much of a younger Dia. The one who went through a stage of extreme rebelliousness.

Dia had lost her sanity for some time and it took a long time to reclaim it. She killed when she wanted to kill, she stole when she wanted to steal and she had a love of just messing with people. It was freedom that affected her so much. It was a hard time and Varena didn't like to remember it. It wasn't until she found Mariel that she calmed down. Thinking back the little girl must have been some kind of replacement for her brother. And though she never stopped searching for her brother her and Mariel had a special bond. Varena had a special bond with her too but it was different than Mariel's.

To Mariel, Dia was a goddess, someone worthy of worship but she was also the mother or sister she never had growing up in a lab like she did. Dia had found Mariel covered in the blood of scientists and instead of being disgusted or just disposing of the psychotic seven year old Dia took her with them. Dia gave her a name, a home, and a family and though it took a while for Mariel to appreciate all of it once she did there would be nothing that could come between the two. 'Except Belphegor-sama of course' Varena was no fool she knew that even with all the years she and Mariel spent with Dia they would never be as important as her little brother.

They walked to the middle school, though Varena and Mariel had no idea why, all the way Bel and Mariel squabbled.

"You wannabe Dia-sama!" Mariel screeched and Bel glared at her through his bangs. He looked at the girl holding onto his sister's arm tightly and searched for something to insult her with.

"At least the prince doesn't have such bad bed-head" he said pointing a knife at her. He watched as her dull green eyes widened comically and she finally took her hands off Dia. Mariel quickly turned around and pulled out a small compact mirror showing that her hair was in fact very messy. Her eyes teared up as she tried to fix her hair, how could she look like that in front of her Dia-sama.

Dia didn't react to Mariel's sudden behavior; she was oblivious to the girl trying to look her best for her mistress. Bel smiled glad that he had gotten the annoying brat off his sister and pulled at her sleeve.

"Onee-sama why are they really here" he asked not believing her first answer, he didn't see how she could deal with a brat like that. Dia looked down at him amused.

"I was telling the truth Bel" she paused thoughtful "don't worry though, they'll serve you as they serve me" she looked over at Mariel who was still trying to fix her hair and talked directly to her. "Isn't that right Mariel?" Mariel's head whipped around and she stared a Dia a bit confused.

"Uhhhhh, yes of course Dia-sama" she chirped after a moment of confused silence. She didn't really know what she agreed to but it was Dia-sama so it didn't really matter. Bel smiled sadistically and let go of Dia to walk over to Mariel. When he did he poked her on the cheek.

"Ushishishi, so nice to know you'll be serving me peasant," he told her and her eyes widened once again and she comepleatly forgot about her hair.

"WHAT!" she spun to look at Dia "mou, Dia-sama! Do I have to?" she yelled and Dia nodded.

"He is royalty Mariel, you will obey him as you do me," she said with finality in her voice. Mariel pouted but said nothing as she stared at Bel, judging him.

He was about her age though he was much, much taller than her, not that she would ever say so. Everything about him reminded her of Dia and it was hard to find a reason to hate someone who looks just like her Dia-sama. What she didn't like was the way he clung to her Dia-sama. I made Mariel sad, she wanted Dia to look at her like she looked at Bel. Mariel would do anything for Dia and she knew she was somewhat important to her but the way she handled Bel said a lot. It said that she would never be number one in Dia's eyes.

Varena as if knowing Mariel's thoughts appeared and put a hand on her shoulder while Bel bounced back over to Dia. Varena looked at Mariel sympatheticly. She knew that when this day came it would be hard but there was no telling what Mariel would do. She could go on a rampage or maybe hide inside herself or maybe even submit to Dia-sama's little brother. Either way it was her job to make sure whatever happened would not affect Dia and now her Bel. Varena sighed and studiously ignored that stares coming from the tall pierced man and this Xanxus's side.

Bel was okay. Though the brat had been able to hug his Onee-sama she still considered him number one. 'That doesn't mean she's not a threat though' he thought looking at the redhead out of the corner of his eye. She was sad looking and her hair was still a mess. He almost felt bad for her before realizing that he's a prince and princes don't have to feel bad about the things they do. Bel smiled and walked along looking at his sister who was now walking alongside his boss. He glared at Xanxus, convinced that he was somehow going to take his Onee-sama away.

They made it to the school a walked off to the side where Xanxus's chair was waiting. Dia tilted her head, how did that get here. Last time she just assumed Levi carried it or something but here it is. Soon after they arrived her Dera-chan, the sword boy, and the white haired boy came walking up together. When Dia's Dera-chan looked over she gave him a big smile and waved all while laughing. He quickly looked the other way and Dia pouted, of course he wouldn't react. 'Oh well' she thought 'I'll get him later' Dia smiled again and Mariel who seemed to have recovered grabbed her arm again. There wasn't much talk between the Varia and Gola Mosca's heavy breathing made the most noise. So instead Dia strained her ears to listen to her Dera-chan's conversation and it made her laugh like mad.

"Is that a bear?" the sword boy asked and they all looked at Boris who sat innocently next to Varena.

"Grrrrrrrr"

It's been so long! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out but my inspiration for this story has gone down the drain. I'll try to keep writing but I really have no idea where this story is going. Oh and is Boris a bit too much? I needed some kind of pet for Mariel and it couldn't be a small animal because she has a love of torturing and killing them, just wait until she sees Hibird. Anyways I'll try to get another chapter up soon

The Angel Who Cries Tears Of Blood


	14. Author's Note

I am going to be rewriting this story... eventually. I re-read it and there are so many holes and there's a lot of things I need to fix. It might take a while but I promise eventually a better version of 'Eyes Are The Window To The Soul' will be posted. And please if you have any ideas or things you would like to see in my story please tell me, I would love to hear your ideas. Thank you to everyone who's read my story, it meant so much to me. I hope you'll all read the rewrite. Thank you.

The Angel Who Cries Tears Of Blood


End file.
